<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annoy by seungfluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458073">Annoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungfluff/pseuds/seungfluff'>seungfluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bottom Kim Seungmin, High School, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungfluff/pseuds/seungfluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, but what the fuck?" Hyunjin said in disbelief as he saw him.</p>
<p>"Surprise, motherfucker." The latter replied with a blank expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck are you here?" Hyunjin questioned, annoyance present in his tone.</p>
<p>In which Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin, two people who hate each other, were assigned to be roommates for their last year of high school... but one of them is literally annoying as he doesn't seem to know anything about personal space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SEUNGMIN</b>
</p><p>"I can't believe we're already in our last year of high school." Felix said as he sighed deeply in his bed.</p><p>I chuckled, "Yeah, time flies so fast." I replied. "Felix, get up from your bed and start packing."</p><p>He let out another sigh before fully pulling his body out from his bed. "I don't want to change roommates." He stated with a pout.</p><p>"Me too, Felix. It's too troublesome, but it's the rule. We switch roommates every year." I told him.</p><p>"But it's literally our last year! Can't they let it slide just for once?"</p><p>I shook my head, "Rules are rules."</p><p>He groaned, "I hate rules."</p><p>"Why are you even extra moody this time?" I asked, "I mean, this happens every year, you should be used to it."</p><p>"Not when I finally got the chance to room with you!"</p><p>I scoffed, "Oh really now? Then why did you have the same mood when you moved out of Changbin's room when 2nd year ended?"</p><p>"Well—"</p><p>I hummed, "Hm, I see." I stated, walking towards him and bringing my face closer to his, "You're extra moody because Changbin-hyung graduated, huh."</p><p>"I-I'm not!"</p><p>I chuckled, "No need to hide it from me, Lee Felix. It's pretty normal, I guess. But come on, your boyfriend is just on the other building."</p><p>"Yeah but... I won't see him at our building anymore which means less time for us. Besides, he's already in college, he must be very busy from now on. Adding up to it, I'm going to have a new roommate again, and it scares to think that I don't know that person. I mean— what if he's not from our circle of friends right? What if he's a actual bully— I am so dead."</p><p>I ruffled his hair, "You're overthinking, Mr. Freckles."</p><p>"I'm not! I just..."</p><p>"Hm, let's see... on our 1st year, your roommate was Chan-hyung. On our 2nd year, it was Changbin-hyung. For our 3rd year, it was me. It seems all fine, you know? All of your roommates have been in our circle of friends. What could go wrong this year?"</p><p>"Yeah, but what if I get the worst luck this year?"</p><p>"Like I said, you're overthinking. The new roommates will be revealed in a minute anyway. Wanna look together?"</p><p>He sighed, "I don't wanna know."</p><p>I shrugged, "Suit yourself." I replied and grabbed my phone, entering our school's website and tapping on the dorm services. "Oh, it's out."</p><p>"U-um, Seungmin?"</p><p>"Hm?" I hummed as I scroll through the series of names in my screen.</p><p>"C-can you check mine for me?"</p><p>I chuckled, "Sure will." I continued scrolling, looking for Felix's name. "Oh, I see it."</p><p>"W-who is it?!"</p><p>I stared at my phone for a while before looking back at him and giving him a smile, "It's your twin."</p><p>He blinked for a few times to process what I said, "Twin? Never had one."</p><p>I just sighed in disbelief and shook my head.</p><p>"Oh, Han Jisung!" He exclaimed as soon as he realized, "Really? Is it really Han Jisung?!"</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Freckles."</p><p>"Yay! I'm out of trouble!" He squealed, flopping himself on the bed again.</p><p>"More like, extra chaos." I muttered as I continue to scroll through the names to find my new roommate.</p><p>"So? Did you find out who's your new roommate already?"</p><p>I stopped scrolling as I saw my name, "Yeah, I did."</p><p>"Who is it?" He asked.</p><p>"Hwang Hyunjin."</p><p>"Oh? That's great then! After all, he's part of our circle of friends too! Man, we're so lucky this year!"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." I muttered.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe for you, but not for me.</em>
</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Well then," Seungmin uttered as soon as he close the door. He turned his head to Felix, "You sure you did not leave anything behind?"</p><p>The Australian nodded, "Yup."</p><p>"My new room's that way," Seungmin stated, pointing to their right side, "how about yours?"</p><p>"Mine's the opposite direction, unfortunately." He replied with a slight pout on his face.</p><p>Seungmin patted the latter's hair, "I'll see you at our campus then."</p><p>The Australian nodded, "Sure!" With that, the two part ways to their respective dorms.</p><p>Seungmin stood in front of his new room, letting out a sigh before taking his key card out of his pocket and tapping it on the door lock. He twisted the door knob as soon as he heard the beep sound, indicating the door was unlocked, and entered the room, together with his luggage.</p><p>"Okay, but what the fuck?" Hyunjin said in disbelief as his eyes landed on him.</p><p>"Surprise, motherfucker." Seungmin replied.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you here?" Hyunjin asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Even I hate to be in this situation." Seungmin calmly replied.</p><p>"You seem fine, like this is all nothing to you."</p><p>"Look, I hate you, you hate me. I didn't ask for us to be fucking dorm mates. I hate being with you. Just seeing your face makes me fucking sick, man." Seungmin firmly said.</p><p>"Good. The feeling is mutual. Don't even dare talk to me."</p><p>"Oh boy I'm telling you, I won't."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"What are you doing?" Seungmin asked as he took a peek on Hyunjin who was busy with his phone.</p><p>Hyunjin immediately backed off, startled. "I thought we both agreed that we won't talk to each other?"</p><p>"Hm... dunno. I'm kinda bored."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up and mind your own business. Go talk to your Felix or something."</p><p>"But he is not my Felix. He is <em>Changbin's </em>Felix." Seungmin said in a teasing tone which made the latter annoyed. Seungmin chuckled, "Oh come on, Hwang Hyunjin. I know you like Seo Changbin. That's why you never bothered to talk to us when we appeared in your friend's life right?"</p><p>"Shut up. You don't know anything."</p><p>"I may not be close with you but I'm certain that I'm the only one who noticed that you like Changbin which is why you hated us, especially Felix, whom Changbin fell in love with."</p><p>Seungmin was getting into his nerves. He tried to contain it as much as possible. He didn't like to argue with the younger, he just wanted to disassociate himself from him and mind his own business. He doesn't want anyone interfering with his life, but his roommate was daring to cross the line.</p><p>"No need to lie to me, Hwang Hyunjin. I know everything."</p><p>Hyunjin had enough. Seungmin was too much for him, the younger was just assuming everything. "I said shut the fuck up!"</p><p>Seungmin paused, but was not really scared. He smirked, "Huh." He uttered.</p><p>"I'm switching dorm mates." Hyunjin said as he walk through the door.</p><p>"I'm telling you Mr. Hwang, I already tried. But this arrangement was done by the administrators themselves which is why we are stuck with each other until the end of high school." But Hyunjin already left. He sighed.</p><p>"God, please just let time pass by quickly." He muttered as he flop down into his bed, minding his own business as he scroll through his social media again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Oh hey, you're back."</p><p>Hyunjin ignored him and walked towards his bed, flopping his body onto it and looking to the opposite side away from Seungmin.</p><p>"So? How did it go?"</p><p>Hyunjin didn't respond, he was on his phone, scrolling through his instagram with his brows furrowed.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt someone's chin on top of his arm, he looked sideways and saw Seungmin's face who was too close making him flinch, sitting up from his position "Dude, what the fuck?!"</p><p>Seungmin moved back with an expressionless face and tilted his head, "I asked you what happened."</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Well then don't fucking ask!"</p><p>Seungmin furrowed his brows and whined, "What? Why? Come on, even I want to switch dorm mates~"</p><p>Once again, Hyunjin ignored him and went back to his position earlier.</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "Hm... I'm guessing you got scolded or something?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up."</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "Ugh, you're boring. Can't you at least talk to me here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "My previous dorm mates are so much better than you. It's already my last year of high school and here I am, sharing a room with you. Is there a fucking reason to this misfortune?"</p><p>"You're not the only one suffering the misfortune."</p><p>"No, you're just really boring. Even when the group is altogether, you tend to keep quiet."</p><p>"Well that's none of your fucking business."</p><p>"Did you loved Changbin so much that you'd literally ignore all of us?"</p><p>Hyunjin stopped scrolling through his instagram as he heard Seungmin's words, "Can you please just mind your own fucking business? Look, we might be room mates and all but that doesn't mean we have to talk to each other. Hell, I don't even want to have a fucking conversation with you."</p><p>Seungmin was speechless after Hyunjin's statement. He knew they hated each other but he didn't expect it was to this extend. He clenched his fist in annoyance as he grit his teeth.</p><p>"Tch. As I thought, we're never really gonna get along."</p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>"Seungmo~!"</p><p>He looked to his side and saw Jisung and Felix walking towards him as he got out of his dorm.</p><p>They looked ahead the inside of Seungmin's room as he closed the door, looking confused.</p><p>"Where's Hyunjin?" Jisung questioned.</p><p>Seungmin's eyebrows twitched at the sound of his room mate's name. He faked a smile in his lips, "Oh, well he's sleeping so peacefully right now. Who would want to bother him right?"</p><p>"But if no one's waking him up, he might be late for—"</p><p>"Then let him be late." Seungmin interrupted, with a deadly look on his eyes. He turned away from his friends and started walking, leaving the two confused and frightened at the same time.</p><p>"I-I wonder what happened to those two..." Felix muttered.</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Mr. Hwang. Fashionably late, are we?" The professor said as he noticed Hyunjin quietly sneaking inside the room.</p><p>Hyunjin bowed his head, "My apologies, Professor Bang."</p><p>"First day of the semester and you're already being irresponsible. Go take a seat."</p><p>The whole class uttered a chuckle, especially Seungmin who was looking by the window to hide his laugh.</p><p>As Hyunjin took a seat, Seungmin and his eyes met and he immediately gave him a deadly glare which the latter ignored in return as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Now, let's move on to the next line. Mr. Hwang, care to read it for us? After all, you were late for my class, might as well make up for it with your English knowledge."</p><p>Hyunjin stood from his seat and grabbed his book, trying to examine the English words he was seeing. He started reading, "<em>As the argument between two parties became heated, he threw the book he was holding and said, 'your behaviour is so—' </em>ugh." He paused, letting out a sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry professor, but I find it really hard to read the next lines."</p><p>Once again, the class uttered a laugh making the professor shush them. "That's alright, take a seat. Just be sure to be on time for the next days if you don't want something like this to happen again."</p><p>Hyunjin sat back on his seat and looked over to Seungmin who was biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Hyunjin clenched his fist in annoyance as he tried to control his temper throughout the English class.</p><p>Soon after, the first class was finally finished. As the students started to get out of the room, Hyunjin walked towards to Seungmin and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"Ow, Hyunjin! Let go of me, that fucking hurts!" Seungmin yelped as the latter dragged him to some place God knows where.</p><p>Hyunjin took a turn in an empty corner and pushed Seungmin against the wall, "You fucking piece of shit, why the fuck did you not wake me up?!"</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, "Oh wow, now you're mad at me for not waking you up? I thought we were not supposed to be talking?"</p><p>"Common sense, dude!"</p><p>"Oh, you have that? Well, I'm sorry but I only listened to what you said. I won't talk to you and that includes waking you up!" Seungmin snapped as he take a turn on his side, ready to walk out only to be pushed back to the wall again.</p><p>"This conversation is not fucking over, Kim. Don't you fucking dare walk out on me."</p><p>"Wow! Who are you to say that, Mister? Are you a god for me to respect?"</p><p>"You—"</p><p>"Yeah, no. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't wanna be late for my next class just like how you are in first class!" Seungmin said as he pushed Hyunjin away and walked out on him.</p><p>"Fucking shit, who the fuck does he think he is?"</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Is it just me or the atmosphere seems... awkward?" Felix questioned, earning a kick in his foot from Jisung under the table.</p><p>"Shush, Felix. Don't mention it." Jisung whispered.</p><p>"But I feel awkward! These two are giving me the chills!" Felix whisper-yelled in return, referring to the two people in front of them who had their brows furrowed.</p><p>Hyunjin stood from his seat and grabbed his tray, his food was almost untouched and he was already leaving making Felix even more confused. "Hyunjin? You're done eating already?"</p><p>"Yeah." Hyunjin replied coldly and walked away along with his tray.</p><p>"He barely even touched his food!" Felix whispered again.</p><p>Not a minute later, Seungmin also stood from his seat and grabbed his tray, ready to walk away.</p><p>"Seungmo, you're done too?"</p><p>"Yeah, don't really have an appetite for today." He bluntly replied before walking away leaving the two again.</p><p>"Something must've happen between those two." Jisung said.</p><p>"Like what?" Felix questioned.</p><p>"Dunno, but I can surely sense a dark aura surrounding those two."</p><p>Seungmin went to the library to clear his thoughts. After all, it was still too early for him to attend his next class.</p><p>As he scanned through the shelves, looking for some philosophy books, he suddenly heard a pile of books falling on the floor by the other side of the shelves.</p><p>He looked over to the small unused spaces in the shelf to see the other side and saw a girl on the floor, looking like she dropped a pile of books. As Seungmin was about to call her out and ask her if she was okay, he noticed there was already someone lending a helping hand to her.</p><p>Seungmin shrugged and continued to look for philosophy books.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Well, not until he heard the person's voice who was helping the girl.</p><p>He looked over to the other side again and there he saw Hyunjin. It was Hyunjin who lent a helping hand to her.</p><p>Seungmin felt soft for a bit. He never saw Hyunjin like that. The guy had always had these bad boy features in his face making him look like someone you shouldn't mess with.</p><p>As he looked into Hyunjin's eyes, he saw something strange. The way Hyunjin looked at the girl seemed unusual. At least, for Seungmin.</p><p>"Wait, why is he even in the library? As far as I know, Hyunjin hates books the most."</p><p>This leads to an idea popping up in Seungmin's mind making his lips form a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>The raven-haired watched as the girl walk away after the short conversation they had when he lent a helping hand to her.</p><p>"How sweet."</p><p>He flinched as he heard a voice from behind, "What the fuck, Kim?!"</p><p>"Shh!!" The librarian shushed.</p><p>Hyunjin uttered an apology and looked back back to Seungmin with a glare. He grabbed the latter's hand and dragged him out of the library.</p><p>"Seriously, what's with all the dragging me out of the rooms? I'm human, for you information!" Seungmin snapped.</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "That's not the fucking problem. You..." He muttered, pointing his forefinger on Seungmin, "Are you stalking me?"</p><p>Seungmin snorted as soon as he heard Hyunjin's statement. "Me? Stalking you? Hwang, are you out of your mind?"</p><p>Hyunjin puts his hands on his waist and tilted his head, "Well, it seemed to me that you were stalking me. Why else would you randomly be at the same section as me in the library?"</p><p>Seungmin snorted again, "Hwang, I'm a bookworm, remember? I read different various of genres. And putting that aside..." Seungmin muttered, stepping closer to Hyunjin's ear, "Aren't you the one stalking someone?"</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened, making him back away from the latter. "T-The fuck are you talking about?!"</p><p>"You're stuttering."</p><p>"I-I'm not!"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, taking one step closer to him again, "I like you."</p><p>"What?! Are you—"</p><p>"No Hwang, I don't like you that way. Don't assume, geez."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed in frustration, "Then what the fuck do you want with me?"</p><p>Seungmin smirked, "I just find you so interesting."</p><p>Hyunjin raised a brow at him, "The fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Well, you seem like a very mysterious person. And I would like to know more about you."</p><p>"Well, I don't." Hyunjin snapped, ready to walk away but was pulled back by the latter.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Hwang. You dare to escape from me? When I just found out about your secret?" Seungmin questioned, an annoying grin formed in his face.</p><p>Hyunjin scoffed, "I don't have any fucking secrets, Kim. So get the fuck out of my business."</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Sure, if you say so. But remember..." He uttered, going closer to his ear, "I'm an intellectual being. And your reputation is in my hands."</p><p>Hyunjin was starting to sweat as he tap his foot. Finally, he groaned in defeat, "Ugh! What do you want?!"</p><p>A grin formed in Seungmin's lips, "Your cooperation."</p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>"How the fuck is this cooperation?" Hyunjin question as he finds himself in a sweets shop with Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin took a bite on his strawberry cake and squealed in excitement. "Ah, the strawberry cake in this shop really is the best~!"</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes and pounded his fist on the table, catching the latter's attention. "I'm asking you a fucking question, Kim."</p><p>Seungmin continued to take a bite on his strawberry cake, "Of course we need to eat first, right? Food makes the cooperation better!"</p><p>"Look here, I'm not here to joke around with you so if you want to discuss something, just spill it right away because right now, you're just wasting my time."</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, stabbing his fork onto a piece of the strawberry cake and shoving it to Hyunjin's mouth. "You know, this is why people tend to stay away from you. You always have that scary vibe around you. Why can't you just chill out first and eat me?"</p><p>Hyunjin almost choked on his cake as he heard Seungmin's last statement, "Eat you— what?!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I meant eat with me."</p><p>"You're making me so uncomfortable right now, Kim."</p><p>"Don't worry, I will never like you in that way. I don't even like you as a friend!"</p><p>"We're not even friends."</p><p>"Exactly!" Seungmin yelled before drinking the glass of water beside his plate. "Now, for starters, how about we drop the last name basis?"</p><p>Hyunjin raised a brow, "What exactly do you want with me?"</p><p>"I told you, I just think you're interesting."</p><p>"You're not the type of person who'd just butt in other people's business."</p><p>Seungmin nodded, "True, but only because nothing much interesting happens in their life, unlike you. Besides, we've been eating at the same table since last year so I guess we could consider us as acquaintances, right?"</p><p>"Your point?"</p><p>"Which gives me a valid reason why I want to get to know you. You've always been quiet with us during lunch. You only talk to Changbin and Changbin alone. I always thought you've had an unrequited love with him. But I guess my views are starting to change with what I saw earlier." Seungmin stated, giving the latter a smirk.</p><p>Hyunjin huffed, "Why the fuck would you even want to get to know me? I mean— out of nowhere?!"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "I'm bored."</p><p>"That's all?!"</p><p>"And because you're my room mate. For the past years, I've been rooming with people who are easy to socialize with. But with you— ugh, I don't think I would even last a week."</p><p>"So? Is that supposed to be my problem?"</p><p>"Mhm, because you're the main culprit of my problem. So maybe, we can take this chance to get to know each other and eventually, maybe we can work it out, right?"</p><p>"W-What are you saying now?"</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "For the third time, Hwang Hyunjin. I don't like you in that way. I'm just saying that maybe we can work it out without being cats and dogs in our dorm. Were you always been that narcissistic?"</p><p>"I am not narcissistic! I'm just— taking safety precautions."</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Safety precautions my ass."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Seungmin immediately went straight back to his bed as soon as he entered their dorm. "Ah, we're finally back."</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Hyunjin suddenly asked.</p><p>"You're already asking one."</p><p>"Why should we be doing this anyway? We can literally just ignore each other."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I said so."</p><p>"I'm fucking serious right now."</p><p>"And I am too."</p><p>"Kim!"</p><p>"The name's Seungmin. I thought we agreed to get over with the last name basis already?"</p><p>"I never agreed."</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "You should. It's the first step to our cooperation."</p><p>"Fine then— Seungmin! What the fuck is the reason for all of this?"</p><p>Seungmin sighed as he sat from his bed, looking straight to Hyunjin's eyes. "I'm not really sure if I should tell you."</p><p>"You obviously should."</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, "You literally misunderstood me three times already."</p><p>"That's because your statements were so fucking weird!"</p><p>"Well this one is weirder, still wanna hear it?"</p><p>"I need to hear it!"</p><p>"I want attention."</p><p>"Wait— what?"</p><p>"Actually, no. I need attention."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Excuse me, can you say that again?"</p><p>"Hm?" Seungmin questioned as he plugged in his charger on the outlet beside his bed. "Oh, I said I need attention."</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head as he try to clear his thoughts. With a raised brow, he looked up to Seungmin, "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I just want attention, like I want somebody to talk to." Seungmin explained.</p><p>"Then why does it have to be me?"</p><p>"Because you're my room mate?"</p><p>"Dude, we're not even close!"</p><p>"I know that." Seungmin said, standing from his bed and walking towards his bag to grab a book, "That's why I need your cooperation."</p><p>Hyunjin blinked, still confused at what Seungmin was trying to imply, "Look, can you please explain to me briefly about what you're trying to talk about?"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes as he flopped back to his bed, "Ugh, what a pain." He muttered as he opened his book.</p><p>"I'm serious here, Seungmin."</p><p>Seungmin sighed as he closed his book, "Fine." He puts his book on the table beside his bed and faced Hyunjin, eye to eye. "I really don't know if you'd call it a syndrome, a sickness, or something but you see, I just can't handle it when I'm not talking to someone near to me."</p><p>"What? So you talk to whoever is near to you?"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not yet done. I can't handle it when people I'm close to don't give me too much attention."</p><p>"But we're not even close?"</p><p>"Well, technically we are. We belong to the same group of friends."</p><p>"We obviously ignore each other for the past year, how does that make us close?"</p><p>Seungmin nodded, "Mhm, I know that. But we're room mates, how do you expect me to keep my distance with you for the whole year?"</p><p>"We've been doing that since last year."</p><p>"That's because Jisung and Felix are there with me, so there's no need for me to talk to you."</p><p>"You're a weird one."</p><p>"Don't blame me, blame Felix."</p><p>"And what does the freckled Australian have to do with your problem?"</p><p>"Felix is the one who caused me this, he has always been clingy to me since the day we met and I eventually got his disease. See what I mean?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well then I apologize but you don't have a choice."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed as he rolled his eyes, "What kind of attention do you exactly want?"</p><p>"Oh, it's simple. You just have to talk to me."</p><p>"That's all?" Hyunjin questioned.</p><p>Seungmin nodded, "Mhm, that's all."</p><p>"Does bullying you count?"</p><p>Seungmin shot him a glare, "Are you fucking serious?"</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, "What? That's still considered as talking, right?"</p><p>"Sure, but remember. I hold your biggest secret for now."</p><p>"What secret are you even talking about?"</p><p>"Which leads us to our next topic—" Hyunjin knew what Seungmin was to open next so he immediately hid himself under his blanket.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep."</p><p>Seungmin's eyebrow twitched as he was ignored by the latter, "Yah, Hwang Hyunjin!"</p><p>Hyunjin lets out a snoring sound to indicate to the latter he was asleep making Seungmin more annoyed. He went to Hyunjin's bed and shook the older's body to wake him up, "We're still talking! Don't you dare sleep on me!"</p><p>There was a silence between the two of them and seconds later, Hyunjin started snoring again. Seungmin huffed in annoyance as he puts his hands on his waist, "Fine. But I'm not gonna let you escape this conversation tomorrow."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Hyunjin... Hyunjin... Hyunjin..." He keeps hearing someone murmur his name, trying to figure out who was calling him.</p><p>"HWANG HYUNJIN!"</p><p>"GAH!" Hyunjin yelled as he immediately sat from his bed, flinching from the loud sound he heard right from his ear. "What the fuck, Seungmin?!"</p><p>"More like— what the fuck, Hyunjin?! Is it really that hard for you to wake up in the morning? Now I'm not surprised why you got late yesterday."</p><p>Hyunjin rubbed his temple before looking into Seungmin's eyes, "What time is it?"</p><p>"7:45 and our class starts at 8."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened as he realized the time, "Why didn't you wake me up?!"</p><p>"Wow— excuse me Mister, but I've been waking you up for 20 minutes already!' Seungmin retorted.</p><p>Hyunjin immediately got out of his bed and went straight to the shower. Seungmin tried to wait but Hyunjin was taking too long. He knocked into their bathroom's door and yelled, "Hey Hyunjin! I'm going ahead! You're too slow!"</p><p>"Fuck no! I can't be the only one late for class again!" Hyunjin yelled back.</p><p>"Well, that's not my fucking problem!" Seungmin snapped before opening the entrance door and shutting it loud once he got outside.</p><p>Hyunjin barely made it in time. As he entered the classroom, his hair was still wet, almost close to dripping. He made eye-contact with Seungmin and gave him a glare which the latter ignored, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Hyunjin took a seat beside Seungmin and gave the latter's foot a kick.</p><p>"Ow! What was that for?!" Seungmin whisper-yelled.</p><p>"For being such a dick."</p><p>"Oh shut the fuck up and blame it all on yourself for being such a sleepyhead."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Hyunjin-ah, are you sure you're done eating? You barely even touched your food. Don't you have an appetite these days?" Felix questioned as Hyunjin stood from his seat with his tray.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, something like that." Hyunjin stuttered as he tried to look away from Seungmin who was raising a brow at him. "Well then, I-I'll be going ahead."</p><p>Seungmin watched as Hyunjin walked away with such suspicious looks on his eyes. Suddenly, he quickened his pace in eating his meal, almost choking on it. He grabbed his glass of water and drank all of it. He immediately put his glass and chopsticks back to his tray and took it with his hands as he stood from his seat, as if he was in a hurry.</p><p>"What, Seungmin? You're done, too?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later guys." Seungmin replied before dashing off with his tray, putting it to where it's supposed to be before running to the direction Hyunjn went to.</p><p>"Did those two... make up already?"Felix questioned, a confused expression plastered all over his face.</p><p>Jisung shook his head, "Bokie, we literally share the same brain cell. We are no match for the intellectual Kim Seungmin."</p><p>Felix sighed, "True. But really though, those two are weird, don't you think?"</p><p>Jisung nodded, "We even think the same, We really are twins."</p><p>"Dumb twins, that is."</p><p>"You really didn't have to point that out, Lix."</p><p>Felix shrugged, "I had to."</p><p>Meanwhile, Seungmin was running to Hyunjin's direction who seems to be avoiding him. After minutes of running, he was finally able to catch up to him.</p><p>"You fucking— asshole! You really— dared to run away from— me?!" Seungmin elled between his breathes.</p><p>"Why did you even chase me, you idiot!" Hyunjin retorted.</p><p>"I told you, I'm not gonna let you off the hook this time!"</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he sighedin defeat. He motioned his finger to Seungmin and they soon found themselves in an empty corner.</p><p>"Well, spill."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, "Can't we talk about this at the dorm?"</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, "Yeah sure, then you'll sleep on me again."</p><p>"Fine." Hyunjin uttered as he leaned his back against the wall opposite to the side of Seungmin, crossing his arms. "First of all, you're theories were wrong. I wasn't in love with Changbin."</p><p>"I figured."</p><p>"Changbin... he's only a friend of mine. Actually, not just a friend. He's just someone I can rely to. In fact, he's the only person who actually considered me a friend."</p><p>"That's... kinda dark?"</p><p>"I told you," Hyunjin uttered, looking up to meet Seungmin's eyes, "you don't know anything about me." He told him. "And about her..." He continued, pertaining to the girl he helped back in the library which the latter immediately understood.</p><p>Seungmin tilted his head, waiting patiently for Hyunjin's next statement.</p><p>"It's her I'm in love with."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Pst."</p><p>Ignored.</p><p>"Pssstt."</p><p>Still ignored.</p><p>"Hey, Hyunjin!" Seungmin whisper yelled as he threw a crampled paper on the latter to catch his attention.</p><p>Hyunjin turned to Seungmin and gave him a glare, "The fuck do you want?"</p><p>Seungmin raised his brows at Hyunjin and smirked, "I see you were too distracted~" Seungmin teased, pertaining to the direction Hyunjin was looking to earlier.</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up, Seungmin. Don't ruin my day."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled in return, "I need my pencil."</p><p>Hyunjin raised a brow at him, "I don't have your fucking pencil."</p><p>"I think I mistakenly put it in your pencil case last night. Can you please check?"</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes and grabbed his pencil case from his bag, looking for the pencil Seungmin was asking for. He then brought out a metallic mechanical pencil and showed it top Seungmin with a raised brow, "This?"</p><p>"Yeah, that." Seungmin replied as he took the pencil from Hyunin's hand. "Who were you looking at anyway~"</p><p>"Mind your own business, Kim Seungmin."</p><p>"I can't. Not when you've been staring at her since class started. Man, you're whipped."</p><p>"None of your business."</p><p>"What's her name anyway? I see her during Philosophy class but that's all."</p><p>Hyunjin kept his silence for a while before answering the latter's question. "Noelle."</p><p>"Hm... she has a pretty good name, if you'd ask me."</p><p>"Yeah, now shut the fuck up and stop talking to me."</p><p>"Oh why are you getting mad~" Seungmin teased, poking the end of his pencil on Hyunjin's cheeks.</p><p>Hyunjin slapped Seungmin's hand away, "I'm trying to focus here, Seungmin."</p><p>"Oh really? Focus on what? The lesson? Or perhaps..."</p><p>"I swear if you don't shut—"</p><p>"Mr. Hwang! Mr. Kim! You've been talking there for minutes now and you've been distracting my lessons! That's detention or the both of you."</p><p>Both of them groaned in frustration. "See what you fucking did?" Hyunjin told Seungmin, annoyance present in his tone.</p><p>"Not my fault that you're so hot-tempered."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"You know, this is literally the first time I'm going to be in detention." Seungmin stated.</p><p>"I don't fucking care."</p><p>"You should! You caused this!"</p><p>The two continued to argue as they walk their way to detention. They've been shooting daggers at each other since they got called out in class.</p><p>As they entered the detention room, the teacher assigned raised a brow upon seeing the face of Seungmin. "Kim Seungmin?"</p><p>"That's me, sir." Seungmin responded.</p><p>"Why are you in detention? That's very unusual. Sure you haven't done something wrong, right?"</p><p>"Ah, actually..." He turned to Hyunjin and gritted his teeth, "This guy right here caused me trouble which is why I got here." Seungmin said, pointing at Hyunjin.</p><p>The teacher chuckled, "Hwang Hunjin. Causing trouble again, aren't we? I never knew you two were close."</p><p>"Oh no, we're not."</p><p>"Yes, we are!"</p><p>They both said the two different statements in sync making them turn to each other and glare. The teacher chuckled in return, "Well either way, you two seem to have a bittersweet relationship going on between you. But I'm afraid your tasks for detention today is to clean the classroom windows."</p><p>They both groaned in frustration but accepted the task anyway. Seungmin went to the janitor's closet and prepared the water, together with the rag in the bucket.</p><p>He came back only to see Hyunjin seating on one of the chairs with his airpods on making him roll an eye. He walked towards the latter and removed the right pair to catch his attention. "Um, excuse me? We're both in detention so why don't you help me, hm?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed and stood from his seat, walking his way to the bucket and grabbing the rag from it, twisting it to remove the excess water before damping it onto the glass windows.</p><p>The two worked in silence. There were no awkwardness, just silence. Seungmin eventually got bored of the silence between them so he took the floor and spoke.</p><p>"Dude, do you even talk?"</p><p>Hyunjin removed a pair from is airpods and raised a brow at Seungmin, "You were saying something?"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "I thought we talked about this?"</p><p>"I don't really get what you're trying to say right now."</p><p>"I told you, I need attention. This kind of silence between us won't do. I need a conversation, you know."</p><p>"Is there even something to talk about? Besides, I'm still annoyed at you. You even blamed me for getting into attention."</p><p>"Well technically, it is your fault."</p><p>"It's not. You were being too annoying while I was trying to focus in class."</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, "Nah, you weren't focusing on class. You were focusing on <em>Noelle</em>."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up before I rip those lips off your face."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "Oops, he's mad." He said. "Why did you even like her, anyway? I mean, you really seem so interested in her. You literally have a lot of girls chasing over you, so why settle for someone who doesn't even notice you?"</p><p>Hyunjin paused wiping for a while, "Because she's different."</p><p>Seungmin side-eyed him as he continue to wipe the windows, "Whatever do you mean by that?"</p><p>Hyunjin lets out a quiet breath before continuing on wiping the windows, "I met Noelle the same day I met Changbin."</p><p>"Hm... wait, what?"</p><p>"We were still middle-schoolers back then. I was quite popular back in middle school. I had a lot of friends... but I only had one genuine friend."</p><p>"Changbin... you mean?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, "He was a year above me but he always gave me the feeling or reassurance. Everyone else around me made me feel uncomfortable at some point. As soon as they got the popularity they wanted from me, they started spreading nasty rumours about me."</p><p>"Oof— that must've been hard."</p><p>"Everyone hated me, Changbin was the only one who stayed by my side. But little did I know, there was still one more person who was treating me normally."</p><p>"And that's when Noelle enters the scenario."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, "Noelle has always been a quiet person in class that I never really noticed her. While everyone was turning their backs on me, she was still treating me like a normal classmate. We had this small conversation we had before. I asked her if she knew about the rumours about me and she said yes, but she explained to me that she doesn't even believe any of them since there's really no evidence."</p><p>"And that's when he knew, Hwang Hyunjin was in love." Seungmin stated dramatically.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, "Oh shut it, Kim."</p><p>Seungmin set aside his rag by the corner of the window and leaned against the wall, "Well honestly speaking, I kinda get why you fell for this Noelle girl. You mean, you've been in love with her since middle school?"</p><p>"Yeah, something like that."</p><p>Seungmin hummed, "I see, I get it now."</p><p>"Get what?" Hyunjin questioned.</p><p>"At first, I thought it was actually Changbin who you were in love with, considering the fact he's the only one you talk to. But now that I get to know about this Noelle girl, I start to understand your situation little by little."</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"You said Changbin was the only genuine friend you had, so he must've known about you feelings about Noelle. Hence, he's the only person you can talk to about her."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Seungmin clicked his tongue in confidence, "See my intellectuality?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't really care."</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Tch, you're too cold." He told him. "Well? How are things going on between you and Noelle, anyway?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, "The thing is, I don't even know if she remembers me."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Yes, we did crossed paths in high school but we never had a conversation. The last conversation we had was during the last year of middle school."</p><p>"Boo, Hyunjin you weakshit."</p><p>"Excuse me?!"</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "Why don' you just take up the courage and talk to her? You might lose your chance if you don't make your move now, you know?"</p><p>"It's not that easy, Seungmin. This is just the way I am, especially after what happened to me in middle school."</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them for a while.</p><p>"Must've been hard for you now that Changbin's gone, huh."</p><p>"Well, I guess you can say that. But I can manage, really."</p><p>A smile formed in Seungmin's lips as he stared at Hyunjin.</p><p>"But hey, you have me now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"I'm literally close to ditching this motherfucker."</p><p>Seungmin clicked his tongue as he stared at his room mate who was peacefully sleeping in his bed, thinking of a way to wake him up.</p><p>Once again, he shook his room mate's body, "Hyunjin, wake up. I don't wanna be late again."</p><p>Hyunjin just hummed in return, gripping harder on his pillow.</p><p>Seungmin sighed in defeat. He took a deep breath and took a step back before running towards Hyunjin's direction and throwing himself on him. Hyunjin yelped in pain as he felt the force Seungmin just gave him.</p><p>"What the fuck?!"</p><p>"Oh hey, you're finally awake. Yay!" Seungmin squealed as he faced Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened as he realizes their faces were too close, and the latter didn't seem to mind it at all, smiling sheepishly and all. "Okay I'm awake! Now get off me!"</p><p>Seungmin whined, "I kinda don't want to. You're quite comfortable." He stated as he poke Hyunjin's cheeks.</p><p>"Get off me, now!"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes as he jumped out of Hyunjin's bed. "Geez, why are you so mad?"</p><p>Hyunjin massaged his neck as he got of from his bed. He turned to Seungmin and gave him a stern look, "You're heavy."</p><p>"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Now I know what I should be doing when waking you up."</p><p>"You won't." Hyunjin warned.</p><p>Seungmin gave him a smirk and leaned playfully closer to the latter's face and poked his nose, "Oh I will."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Do you fucking know how my body hurts because of you?" Hyunjin complained as they both make their way to the campus.</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Not my fault you're too hard to wake up. I did what I had to, Hwang."</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "There are literally other ways to wake someone up other than jumping on them."</p><p>Seungmin just shrugged it off and continued walking. Suddenly, an idea came up in his mind making him smirk. "Hyunjin, look! There's Noelle!"</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened, hiding behind Seungmin's back and gripping on the latter's shoulder. "Shit, shit! Where?!"</p><p>Seungmin bursted out laughing, seeing the latter's reaction. Hyunjin realized he was just pranked, making his face fluster in embarrassment and anger.</p><p>"Y-You l-literally just b-believed me!" Seungmin said in between his uncontrollable laughs.</p><p>"That was not funny, Kim Seungmin!" Hyunjin retorted.</p><p>"It was! Just look how flustered you are!"</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes and turned his back, walking ahead of his room mate. "Get lost."</p><p>"Wait— where are you going? Wait for me!" Seungmin yelled as he tried to catch up to the latter, still holding his laughs.</p><p>"But damn, you really are whipped for her, huh." Seungmin said as soon as he was able to walk beside Hyunjin.</p><p>"Stop saying it like that."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "You're embarrassed again! That's so cute, not gonna lie."</p><p>"Okay now what do you want?"</p><p>"I'm serious! It's like I'm seeing a grade schooler having his first crush."</p><p>"Well she <em>is </em>my first crush."</p><p>"Confident, are we?" Seungmin teased. "Hey, what if one day, I'll also catch some feelings for her?"</p><p>Hyunjin raised a brow at him, "Are you serious?"</p><p>Seungmin smirked, "Who knows? But if I do, I'd probably tell her about my feelings right away."</p><p>"You're not serious, are you?" Hyunjin questioned, giving out a worried expression.</p><p>Seungmin was amused by the latter's reaction, a smirk forming on his lips. He shrugged and walked ahead of Hyunjin, leaving him dumbfounded.</p><p>"H-Hey Seungmin! You were joking right?" Hyunjin called out as he try to catch up to the latter.</p><p>Seungmin chuckled and continued to walk ahead of him, not answering the latter's question.</p><p>"Seungmin, come on! We're best friends right?!"</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Hey, you weren't serious about earlier right?"</p><p>"Ah, it's been a while since I've eaten ice cream!" Seungmin squealed in delight, completely ignoring the latter.</p><p>"Seungmin, come on!" Hyunjin whined as he kept on shaking Seungmin's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, you want some of my ice cream?" Seungmin questioned as he innocently faced Hyunjin. "Here, ah~" He cooed, slowly giving his spoon to Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin had no choice but to take in the ice cream from Seungmin's spoon as it got too close to him.</p><p>"Delicious right?"</p><p>"It is, actually— wait no! Answer my question!"</p><p>Jisung and Felix stared at them with raised brows. They turned to each other and questioned each other using their eyes.</p><p>"Since when these two become this close?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe they got possessed or something." Felix said.</p><p>Jisung sighed, "Lix, that's not how intellectuals answer these type of questions."</p><p>"Well, we're not intellectuals. What do you expect?"</p><p>"Oh right, I forgot about that."</p><p>The two sighed as they continue to watch Seungmin and Hyunjin in confusion when suddenly, Felix felt someone covering his eyes.</p><p>As he held onto the hand of the person covering his eyes, he gasped and quickly removed it, turning his head around. "Binnie~!"</p><p>Changbin chuckled as he saw his boyfriend's reaction, "Hello love, miss me?"</p><p>Felix stood from his seat and immediately threw himself to Changbin, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "You have no idea how I wanted to see you!"</p><p>Seungmin smirked and nudged Hyunjin teasingly, "Jealous?"</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "I thought we cleared this out already?"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "I know, just teasing."</p><p>"Who's that with you, Binnie?" Felix questioned, pertaining to the brunette beside his boyfriend.</p><p>"Oh, this is a friend of mine I met in college. He's Lee Minho."</p><p>Jisung's jaw dropped as he saw the gorgeous man in front of him. He examined him from head to toe and gulped, which Seungmin noticed.</p><p>Seumgmin kicked Hyunjin's foot from below the table making the latter yelp in pain. "Ow! The fuck do you want now?!"</p><p>Seungmin pointed on Jisung's direction with his eye. "He's drooling."</p><p>Hyunjin scoffed, "He just fell in love in first sight."</p><p>"Just like how you did with Noelle?"</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Why do you like butting in to other people's lives?"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Because I don't have a life, I guess."</p><p>"You're weird."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>"Sungie? Sungieee." Felix called out, making Jisung snap in reality.</p><p>"O-Oh. Sorry, I-I was just spacing out for a bit."</p><p>Minho chuckled, leaning closer to Jisung's face, "Because you saw me?"</p><p>Jisung's eyes widened with his face being flustered, "N-No, how narcissistic of you!"</p><p>"Mhm, he's whipped." Seungmin said.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded as he sipped on his iced tea, "Clearly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Seungmin-ah~"</p><p>"I'm studying, Hyunjin."</p><p>"You still haven't answered my question yet!"</p><p>"Hm? What question?"</p><p>"Do you like Noelle?"</p><p>Seungmin pursued his lips in a thin line, keeping himself from snorting. "Hey, do you have your philosophy book with you?" He questioned, attempting to change the topic.</p><p>"Yeah, I think it's in my bag— wait, no! Seungmin, stop distracting me!"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, finally turning to Hyunjin. "Rather than asking me about that, I think you should be studying for our philosophy class tomorrow."</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"Because apparently, Mr. Yoon will be holding a recitation for the class. Weren't you listening? He told us to read in advance for the lesson tomorrow."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed in frustration, "As if I would study for that shitty subject. I hate philosophy, it's too confusing!"</p><p>"That's what makes it interesting, though."</p><p>"Yeah right, you won't understand what I actually feel. After all, you are the top student in class."</p><p>Seungmin hummed, "I wouldn't say that's the reason. Even the top student has his subjects that he despises too, you know."</p><p>Hyunjin scoffed, "Yeah, right."</p><p>"I'm serious! Honestly, when I heard that we will be studying philosophy, I literally hated it. I already knew how confusing philosophy was to people. But when we dug into the lesson, I figured it's actually interesting. Why don't you try listening for once, maybe you'll find it interesting too."</p><p>"Nah, I'll pass. I'm just gonna sleep."</p><p>"Mhm, I do suggest you study though. Mr. Yoon is known for humiliating his students."</p><p>"I don't really care. He can do what he wants. Good night, Seungmin." Hyunjin said, switching off the lamp beside his bed.</p><p>Seungmin sighed in defeat and turned back to his study table. "Good night, Hyunjin."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Now, I suppose all of you are ready for our lecture today. And I expect that all of you will be able to answer the question I will be asking for today's lesson." Mr. Yoon, their philosophy said as he give his students a firm look.</p><p>Seungmin looked over to Hyunjin who was fast asleep and sighed, shaking his head. Mr. Yoon opened his book, pushing back his glasses and furrowing his brows before looking back to his students.</p><p>"Now, for starters." He took a chalk from the chalk container and wrote something on the board stating<em> cogito ergo sum</em>. "Can someone tell me what this statement means?"</p><p>Silence filled the room. Seungmin looked around, wondering why students weren't raising their hands. He looked over to Felix and Jisung who were cutting small pieces of papers, minding their own business. Suddenly, he saw someone raised her hand.</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Brown." Mr. Yoon called out.</p><p>It was Noelle. She stood from her seat and stated, "Cogito ergo sum is a quote made by Rene Descartes, which means '<em>I think, therefore I am.'</em>"</p><p>"Excellent, Ms. Brown. You may now take your seat." He told her. "Indeed, that is the meaning of the quote when you translate it. But if you read it for yourself, it seems as if it doesn't make any sense, does it? Now, can someone please explain to me what Descartes meant by this quote alone?"</p><p>Again, silence filled the room. Mr. Yoon already had his brows furrowed in disappointment. His mood got even worse as he laid eyes on Hyunjin, who was sleeping on his desk. Seungmin noticed, making him panic. He raises his hand to distract their professor but he motioned Seungmin to put his hand down as he glare at Hyunjin.</p><p>Seungmin pursued his lips in a thin line and nudged Hyunjin to wake him up but the latter refuses to.</p><p>"Hyunjin! Wake the fuck up!" He whisper-yelled but it seems like Hyunjin was far dozing off in his sleep.</p><p>Mr. Yoon clenched his fist with the chalk in his hand and later on, threw it towards Hyunjin's direction.</p><p>Hyunjin yelped in pain, feeling the force. "Ow! Who did that?!"</p><p>Helooked up only to see the whole class staring at him intensely. His professor was right in front with arms crossed, eyes glaring at him. Seungmin was shaking his head as he palmed his forehead.</p><p>"I see you were having a good sleep there, Mr. Hwang. I assume you were too sleep-deprived from studying for this class?"</p><p>"Oh fuck no." Seungmin muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Well if you did, I suppose you must know the answer to my question."</p><p>"Uh... w-what question?" Hyunjin slowly asked.</p><p>"What is the meaning behind Descartes' <em>I think, therefore I am</em>?"</p><p>Hyunjin furowed his brows in confusion, "The fuck is that statement?" He muttered.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"Oh, u-uh... it meant— um... basically he thinks he's human?"</p><p>Seungmin palmed his forehead once more, uttering a heavy sigh. Everyone in the class laughed, filling the room with laughter.</p><p>"Silence!" Mr. Yoon yelled. He glared back into Hyunjin as he slowly approached him. "Sleeping in my class, then giving me a useless answer? Causing trouble again, aren't we, Hwang Hyunjin?"</p><p>"I apologize, sir."</p><p>"You never change. You're still the same lazy student every teacher hated ever since you got in this school."</p><p>Those words didn't really affect Hyunjin, he was used to it. But the situation changes as he saw Noelle looking straight at him. He never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. Right at that moment, he just wanted to disappear.</p><p>"Detention won't do you any good. So for our next class, I want you to report about Socrates' Philosophy."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened as he heard the instructions of Mr. Yoon. "But professor—"</p><p>"No buts! You did this to yourself for being an irresponsible student. I expect you to be bringing excellent remarks for your report on our next class."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed and nodded before sitting back on his seat. Seungmin looked over to him who can only sigh for what has been brought upon his friend.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>He sighed, "I... I'm just tired." He said as he put down his bag on the floor.</p><p>"Is it about earlier in philosophy class?"</p><p>"Just— don't mention it, Seungmin. I don't even want to think about it. It would've been fine for me, but Noelle was fucking there! Of all people, I was humiliated in front of her!"</p><p>"That's why I told you to study for it."</p><p>"Don't make it worse, Seungmin. My day has been worse enough. I even have to report for our next class. Hell, I don't even remember whose philosophy I'm supposed to be reporting!"</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "You mean, Socrates' philosophy?"</p><p>"Yeah, that guy I think. I don't even know anything about him."</p><p>"And that is the purpose of research, my friend."</p><p>"Do I look like someone who would dig in to some information I'm not interested in?"</p><p>"Well, it's not like you have a choice. You don't want to be humiliated again now, do you? Especially in front of Noelle Brown. Oh and now that you've mentioned it, is Noelle a foreigner or something?"</p><p>"She's half American."</p><p>Seungmin hummed in response. "I see... well there you have it. You, my friend, have no choice but to research about Socrates' philosophy if you don't want her to see you like that again. Maybe this is a chance for you to appeal to her, you know."</p><p>Hyunjin just sighed in return, flopping his body onto his bed. As he stared on the ceiling, an idea suddenly came to his mind making him get back up. "Hey Seungmin."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You're good at philosophy, right?"</p><p>Seungmin slowly turned to him with a raised brow, "No?"</p><p>Hyunjin gave him a smile as he slowly walk towards him, "Hey, I thought we were friends?"</p><p>"Um... who are you again?"</p><p>"Oh come on, Seungmin! Please! You're the only person I can rely on now! You need to help me!"</p><p>"Hyunjin, I don't have that much of a free time to help you! Do it by yourself!"</p><p>"I don't even know how to start! Please, Seungmin. You must help me get through this." Hyunjin pleaded. Seungmin just kept his silence as he ignored the latter, turning his back away from him. Hyunjin leaned closer to Seungmin's shoulder and soon, their eyes met. "Please?"</p><p>Seungmin groaned, "Ugh, fine!"</p><p>"Yay!"</p><p>"But you've gotta promise me that you'll treat me ice cream afterwards!"</p><p>"Your wish is my command."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"...which concludes the philosophy of Socrates!" Seungmin said as he just finished discussing Socrates' philosophy, turning his head with a satisfied expression after a long time of explaining.</p><p>Hyunjin, however was palming his cheeks and looking at a different direction as if he was in another world, muttering, "Noelle... Noelle... Noelle..."</p><p>Seungmin gritted his teeth in annoyance as he saw how the latter was acting. He grabned his book and slammed it on Hyunjin's head making his room mate yelp, "Ow! Seungmin, what the fuck?!"</p><p>"More like— Hyunjin, what the fuck?! Were you even listening to my explanation?!"</p><p>"O-Oh— did you just started the discussion? Okay then, let's do it—"</p><p>Once again, his head was slammed by the book in Seungmin's hand, "No, I just finished the discussion!"</p><p>"Wait- really?! That fast?!"</p><p>"I was literally discussing it for 2 hours!"</p><p>"What?" Hyunjin turned his head to the wall clock and realized how much time had passed. "Oh."</p><p>Seungmin huffed, dropping the book on the table as he throw his hands on the air, "I'm fucking done." He stated as he turned around only to be grabbed by Hyunjin on the wrist.</p><p>"No, wait! C-Can you repeat it again? I'll listen this time!"</p><p>"Fuck no! I won't risked another 2 hours for someone who can't even listen to my discussion!" Seungmin retorted, pulling his hand away.</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's waist to keep the latter from walking away any further, "No, I promise I'll listen this time!"</p><p>Seungmin tries to remove Hyunjin's hands from his waist but the latter's grip was too strong, "Let... me... go!"</p><p>"Noooo! I need to fucking know what I'm supposed to be reporting!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Please? I'll do anything you want!"</p><p>Seungmin paused, looking back to Hyunjin, "Anything?"</p><p>"Yes! Anything! Just teach me again!"</p><p>A smirk formed into Seungmin's lips, "Sure."</p><p>"R-Really?!"</p><p>"Yes. But for now, can you please let go of me?"</p><p>"Oh, right." Hyunjin said as he removed his hands from Seungmin's waist.</p><p>Seungmin then crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, "Okay then, I'll explain it to you again. On one condition..."</p><p>"Sure, sure! What is it?"</p><p>A grin curved into Seungmin's lips as he walk towards Hyunjin. He rested his chin on the latter's shoulder and tilted his head, "Cuddle me."</p><p>"Wait— what?!"</p><p>"Cuddle me while I explain the philosophy again."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>Seungmin groaned, "I've been missing physical contact these days! I need it from time to time, too! I used to cuddle with Felix all the time but now that he's not here, you're the only one I can cuddle with."</p><p>"What do you even want to cuddle? And with me? Are you serious?"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "We're close enough already, anyway. Please, I just really need physical contact right now! It's something I can't live without!"</p><p>"U-Uh..."</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, good luck getting humiliated in front of Noelle again." He said as he turned his back away from the latter again.</p><p>"No, wait!" Hyunjin said as he stood from his seat and grabbed Seungmin's wrist. "Fine, I will cuddle you." He told him. He walked closer to Seungmin and slowly wrapped his arms around the other's waist, "Can you teach me now?"</p><p>A grin formed in Seungmin's lips. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck, feeling the warmth of the other. "Sure!"</p><p>As they sat in front of their study table again, Hyunjin removed his hands from Seungmin's waist making the younger glare at him.</p><p>"What?" Hyunjin questioned in confusion.</p><p>"I told you to cuddle me!"</p><p>"But how am I supposed to cuddle you when we're studying?"</p><p>"That's not my problem!"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, wrapping his arms around Seungmin's waist again and resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "Will this do?"</p><p>Seungmin nodded, "Mhm."</p><p>"Your warmth feels comfortable though..." Hyunjin whispered as he shifted his position for a bit for a more comfortable spot.</p><p>"Now, going onto the lesson." Seungmin started, opening If you're going to be reporting about Socrates' philosophy, I suggest you focus on his theory of knowledge."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes were closed as he got too comfortable on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin looked over to him and hit his head using his forehead, "Wake up, you shit-head."</p><p>Hyunjin slowly opened his eyes, "Oh, sorry. You're just too comfortable..." He muttered as he nuzzled into the latter's neck.</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "Do you want me to teach you or not?"</p><p>"I'm up! I'm up!" Hyunjin said, widely opening his eyes.</p><p>"Okay then, moving on with the theory..."</p><p>It took more than two hours for them to finish their discussion as Hyunjin had too much questions for every detail the latter discusses.</p><p>"Fucking finally!" Hyunjin said as he stretch his arms.</p><p>Seungmin massages his shoulder as he groaned, "Your head is pretty heavy."</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, "Sorry."</p><p>Seungmin stood from his seat and flopped himself on the soft mattress of his bed. "I'm going to sleep. Be sure to do well for your report tomorrow, okay?" He muttered, eyes slowly closing as he drift off to sleep.</p><p>A smile curved in Hyunjin's lips as he stare at his sleeping room mate. He walks towards Seungmin's bed and switched off the lamp beside his bed. "I sure will. Good night, Seungmin."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"...basically, Socrates' idea was to show people that the ignorance of one's person is what makes him/her an intellectual. Just like what he said, <em>'True knowledge exists in knowing that you know nothing.' </em>To simplify this idea, his statement meant that the fact that he knows nothing makes him want to know more about things and that alone is what makes him gain more knowledge. In conclusion, as per what Socrates had said, <em>wisdom begins in admitting your ignorance</em>."</p><p>Silence filled the room as Hyunjin finished his report. Hyunjin felt anxious, fingers trembling as he worry if he did it right. He looked over to Seungmin who surprisingly had a smile on his face. Seungmin gave him a nod and started clapping his hand. Soon, the other students clapped their hands which surprised Hyunjin.</p><p>He had never felt so good in his whole life. The fact that the class was applauding him for the report he had just done makes him feel how good it is to be acknowledged.</p><p>"Good job, Mr. Hwang. I'd have to be honest, I was quite surprised with the quality of your report. Considering this is philosophy, not many people can do as good as you. I have to give it to you." Mr. Yoon said as he applaud his hand to Hyunjin.</p><p>As the class ended, Hyunjin was hurriedly packing up his stuff and squeal to Seungmin on how much he had felt good after his report during philosophy class. Suddenly, an unexpected person appeared in front of him making him freeze in his spot.</p><p>"Hey, uh... Hyunjin, right?"</p><p>"O-Oh, y-yeah! Is there something you need?"</p><p>She extended her hand towards him, "I'm Noelle. I just wanted to tell you how impressive your report was. I really love philosophy, and the way you delivered Socrates' idea was so extraordinary."</p><p>Hyunjin slowly took her hand, heart beating fast as their hands touched. "T-Thank you! But my report isn't that amazing, really..."</p><p>"No, it really is! It was—"</p><p>"Noelle! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for our next class!" A voice yelled out.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I have to go. But seriously, your report was amazing. Talk to you later!" She said as she waved her hand to him before walking away with her friend.</p><p>Hyunjin immediately rushed to Seungmin as soon as she disappeared from his sight.</p><p>"Seungmin-ah!!!!"</p><p>"Hyunjin, my ears hurt."</p><p>"She talked to me!! Noelle! Talked! To! Me!!!"</p><p>Seungmin's eyes widened, "She did?"</p><p>"Yes! She told me how she liked my presentation!"</p><p>"That's great, Hyunjin!"</p><p>"Fuck, can I say I'm the happiest man in the world?"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head, "Not yet. Say that when you finally make her as your girlfriend."</p><p>"G-Girlfriend?!"</p><p>"Yes, you shit-head!"</p><p>"T-That's—"</p><p>"Definitely possible. Come on! Man up and be confident about yourself!"</p><p>"Do you really think it's possible?"</p><p>Seungmin utters a confident scoff, putting his arm around Hyunjin.</p><p>"You're Hwang Hyunjin, after all."</p><p>Seungmin was just as happy as his best friend. Because finally... his <em>best friend </em>is taking a step forward towards his love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Hey Seungmin?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"As much as I'm happy that Noelle finally talked to me, I'm really worried..."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, "I don't even know if you actually have feelings for her or not."</p><p>Seungmin stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling, "Are you serious right now?"</p><p>"What? I'm just scared!"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head, "I don't. I'm not interested in girls. More importantly, I think you should be taking a shower now or we'll be late again."</p><p>Hyunjin froze as he heard Seungmin's words, "What did you say?"</p><p>"I said, you should take a shower now because I don't wanna be late." Seungmin repeated.</p><p>"No, the other one."</p><p>Seungmin furrowed his brows in confusion, "That I don't like girls...?"</p><p>"Seungmin... y-you're gay?"</p><p>Seungmin looked to the side before looking back to Hyunjin's eyes, "Um... yeah?"</p><p>"S-Since when?"</p><p>"Since... I found out years ago, I guess?"</p><p>Suddenly, Hyunjin got conscious. He was clueless about this, he didn't know his room mate was gay.</p><p>Seungmin noticed, making him scoff, "Are you serious right now?"</p><p>"Am I... safe with you?"</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "Hyunjin, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm attracted to every guy I see. Thought I might admit, you're pretty good-looking but dude? No, I don't like you in that way. Don't assume too much, geez. Besides, even your best friend, Seo Changbin, is gay. You're basically surrounded by gay people so why are you suddenly getting conscious with me?"</p><p>"Well— Changbin already has Felix!"</p><p>"And Jisung?"</p><p>"Jisung— well... he already likes that guy Minho right?"</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "That doesn't make me any different. I'm just a normal being who's not interested in girls. Yes, I'm gay but I don't really have someone I like right now."</p><p>Hyunjin got even more conscious. The fact that his room mate doesn't have someone he likes at the moment makes him a little uncomfortable.</p><p>Seungmin sighed, looking away from Hyunjin's eyes. He knew what the older was feeling at the moment. He knew Hyunjin is now feeling uncomfortable with him, and he hated it. It has occurred to him a lot of times before and he just don't get why they get conscious around him just because of his sexuality.</p><p>"Forget it. Just— take a shower already."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>As Hyunjin got out of the shower, he noticed his room mate was nowhere to be found. He first wondered where he might be when it hit him, he must've made the latter mad.</p><p>He immediately wore his uniform, grabbing his back and rushing out of the dorm. He quickened his pace as he ran to the campus, hoping to meet Seungmin on the way.</p><p>To his luck, he did. He called out his room mate but the latter ignored him, as if he didn't want to talk to Hyunjin at the moment.</p><p>Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's wrist as he was able to catch up to him.</p><p>"What do you want?" Seungmin coldly asked, still not looking at Hyunjin's direction.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you earlier. I just— I was just surprised!"</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, "Yeah, right. My eyes won't deceive me, Hwang. I know you were uncomfortable just by knowing the fact that I'm gay."</p><p>"No, that's not it. I just—"</p><p>"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, Hyunjin. Please, if you want to talk about it, just tell me later. But not now, I can't even bear to look at you in the eye."</p><p>But Hyunjin didn't want to comply with Seungmin's request. Instead, he pulled him and immediately embraced him with his grasp, making the latter widen his eyes in surprise.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. But... I just want you to know that I'll never get uncomfortable with you. You're my best friend, I can't afford to lose you when Changbin is already gone."</p><p>Seungmin pulled away, looking straight to Hyunjin's eyes and furrowing his brows, "So are you saying it's fine that you lose me if Changbin is still here?"</p><p>"What? No! I mean—"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "I know, I was just teasing you."</p><p>"So you forgive me?"</p><p>Seungmin looked away from his eyes and shook his head, "No."</p><p>"What? But whyyy?"</p><p>"I will forgive you but you have to kiss me."</p><p>"Wait— what?!"</p><p>Seungmin poked his forehead, "On the forehead."</p><p>"U-Uh..."</p><p>"I see, so you're still uncomfortable..." Seungmin muttered, pushing Hyunjin away.</p><p>Hyunjin tightened his grip on Seungmin to prevent him from going away, "No, wait!"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "I was kidding. You don't have to do that, I forgive you. It's just that I also used to kiss Felix in the forehead whenever he falls asleep."</p><p>"You did that even if Changbin was already his boyfriend?"</p><p>Seungmin nodded, "Yeah. We consider it as a friendly greeting, you know. Like a no homo, bro?"</p><p>"Oh... and that's— uh... normal?"</p><p>"Yup. But I understand that you're not used to that, so it's fine. Anyway, I forgive you. So if you'll excuse me..." He said, removing Hyunjin's hands from his waist, "I'll be heading to class. I'll see you later!"</p><p>Hyunjin felt as if something was still off, like a feeling that he should've complied with the other's request. But he decided to shrug it off and went off to his class.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Hyunjin wasn't even able to pay attention to the lesson. He stared at Seungmin the whole time, his mind flying off to somewhere. Unlike any normal day, Seungmin didn't sit beside Hyunjin. This time, he sat somewhere in the front. He was expecting Seungmin to save a seat beside him but the latter just gave away that seat away to a random person.</p><p>Class finally ended, he didn't mind packing up his things and instead, went towards to Seungmin's direction.</p><p>"Seungmin!"</p><p>"Oh— Hyunjin. What's wrong?"</p><p>"A-Are you still mad?"</p><p>Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, "Mad? Me? We just made up earlier. Why would I be mad?"</p><p>"Y-You just give off that vibe..."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled as he flicked Hyunjin's forehead. "I'm not mad. If you're worried on why I didn't sit next to you, I just needed to listen attentively to this class today because apparently, someone took my precious time away from me to tutor him for Socrates' philosophy."</p><p>Hyunjin utters a nervous laugh, "S-Sorry."</p><p>"But really it's fine." He assured him. "Oh, now look at the time. Sorry Hyunjin, I still have to print out some papers in the library. See you!"</p><p>Hyunjin didn't even had the chance to wave him good bye as Seungmin was too fast to run out of the room. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him.</p><p>"He's mad, isn't he?"</p><p>He looked behind, "Felix? What do you mean?"</p><p>Jisung sighed, "It really be like that sometimes. When Seungmin gets mad, his action just become unusual. He's not really honest. But don't worry, he'll be fine. He just really don't want to talk to anyone when he's mad. Soon, he'll get over it. That's just Kim Seungmin."</p><p>"Anyway, we'll be off ahead mate. Don't worry about Seungmo too much. He'll forget about it later." Felix told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder before walking out of the room with Jisung.</p><p>Hyunjin could only sigh after hearing what Felix and Jisung just said. Suddenly, he felt someone poke him in his back. He looked behind, eyes widening to see an unexpected person.</p><p>"N-Noelle."</p><p>"Hey Hyunjin! Mind if we have a little talk?"</p><p>"S-Sure!"</p><p>"Well... I actually have a favor. You see, there's this philosophical thesis I've been working on for a class— not this philosophy class, by the way. It's a class I was invited to to work on for a thesis. Sooo, if it's okay with you... would you allow me to work with you and use your report for my thesis paper...?"</p><p>Hyunjin couldn't speak, he was too lost in her eyes to think of any words to say.</p><p>"Or are you too busy...?"</p><p>Hyunjin suddenly snapped in reality, "Oh— no! No, I'm not busy! And sure! I would definitely be honoured to help you with your thesis."</p><p>She gave him a bright smile, "Great! Will tomorrow be fine? After school?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah! Tomorrow would be great."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath as he stood in front of their door. He still couldn't get off his mind the words Jisung and Felix said. Slowly, reached for the door knob and twisted it. He peeked into the room only to see Seungmin on the study table with his earphones in his ears.</p><p>He slowly walked in and as he close the door, Seungmin noticed him. He gave him a smile, removing one pair of earphone from his ear, "You're back!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah..."</p><p>"You took quite long, I was feeling lonely already."</p><p>
  <em>What? Why is he acting like nothing happened?</em>
</p><p>"Well... I stopped by the convenience store so..."</p><p>"Really?" He questioned, standing from his seat and walking towards Hyunjin, "Did you buy something for me?"</p><p>"I— uh... I have some lollipop?"</p><p>Seungmin gave him a bright smile, "Can I have it?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, sure." He said, taking out the lollipop from his pocket and handing it to Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin removed the wrapper from the lollipop, "So, did anything happen today?" He questioned as he puts the candy in his mouth.</p><p>"Well, actually... Noelle talked to me today..."</p><p>"Really? What did she say?"</p><p>"She wanted me to cooperate with her using my philosophy report for her thesis."</p><p>"That's good then! What did you say?"</p><p>"I... agreed?"</p><p>"Great! Now you're finally taking one more step forward to her!"</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Jisung and Felix were right, after all...</em>
</p><p>"Um... t-thanks?"</p><p>Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, "Why do you look so down?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, wrapping his arms around Seungmin making the latter more confused.</p><p>"Hyunjin?"</p><p>"I'm not. I'm... really happy."</p><p>A smile curved in Seungmin's lips, "Of course you are, you should." He responded, putting his hands on the back of Hyunjin.</p><p>"Seungmin-ah."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away from the hug and leaned in closer to the latter's face, giving a kiss on Seungmin's forehead.</p><p>Seungmin touched his forehead before looking back to Hyunjin's eyes, "What was that for?"</p><p>Hyunjin gave him a smile, ruffling Seungmin's hair. "A friendly greeting to express my gratitude."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"I'm going ahead, Seungmin!"</p><p>"Sure, have fun with your date!"</p><p>"What— it's not a date!"</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, "Yeah sure~"</p><p>"Y-You're too delusional!" Hyunjin said before shutting the door as he leave their room.</p><p>Seungmin just chuckled and continued typing for his research paper.</p><p>One hour.</p><p>Two hours.</p><p>Three hours.</p><p>Three hours have passed and finally, Seungmin finished his paper. He stretched his arms, looking to the direction of the wall clock, realizing how much time had passed.</p><p>He walked to the window and stared at the night sky. "Hyunjin... is still not back, is he?"</p><p>He went to his bed and flopped down to the soft mattress, staring at the ceiling. "Now, what should I do?"</p><p>Realizing he's left to do nothing, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his social media. He kept scrolling, seeing the same similar posts in his timeline, until he finally got bored. He dropped his arm to the bed with the phone and groaned, "Ah, there's nothing to do!"</p><p>He cuddled into his pillow and muttered, "Hyunjin, what's taking you so long...?"</p><p>"Come to think of it... if Hyunjin ever gets a girlfriend, then I..."</p><p>He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment. He stood from his bed and walked to the glass window again, leaning his head against it, "I just realized how lonely it gets when he's not here..."</p><p>Seungmin huffed, moving away from the glass window and putting his hands on his pocket, "Guess I'll bother the twins then."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Seungmo?"</p><p>"The one and only."</p><p>Felix tilted his head in confusion, "Why are you here?"</p><p>Seungmin groaned, "Hyunjin's still not back from his date so I'm feeling lonely~"</p><p>"Date?" Felix muttered, which the latter did not hear.</p><p>"So are you gonna let me in or not?"</p><p>"Oh- yeah sure." He said as he opened the door for Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin enters the room and sees Jisung on his phone, watching some random youtube videos.</p><p>Jisung's eyes landed on Seungmin, making him furrow his brows in confusion, "Seungmin? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Hyunjin is still on a date so I currently have no one to talk to. It's lonely in my room~"</p><p>Felix and Jisung exchanged looks, as if they were having their own conversation. Seungmin noticed, making him cross his arms.</p><p>"Hey, I know you're twins. But your intellectual triplet is here, so can you at least give me attention?"</p><p>"Oh- right. How about we watch netflix?" Jisung suggested.</p><p>"Sure! Do you have snacks in here?" Seungmin questioned.</p><p>"Well... we just ate all of it yesterday soo..."</p><p>"Oh, that's fine then. I'll just go to the convenience store to buy us snacks." Seungmin stated.</p><p>"I'll go with you then." Jisung said.</p><p>The both of them walked their way to the nearby convenience store. Seungmin made his way to get some drinks while Jisung went to the chips. As he was picking his preferred snacks, he suddenly bumped into someone making his bag chips fall to the ground.</p><p>"Sorry." He uttered as he crouched down to get his bag of chips. The other also crouched down to help him and as Jisung looked up, his eyes widen to see an unexpected person.</p><p>"M-Minho-hyung."</p><p>Minho smirked, "Oh it's you, the squirrel-faced guy."</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes and stood from his place. Soon after, Minho also stood from the ground and handed Jisung his chips.</p><p>"Thanks." Jisung mutterd before quickly turning away from the latter only to be grabbed by the wrist.</p><p>"Not so fast."</p><p>Jisung bit his lip, turning to Minho again and raising a brow. "What do you want?"</p><p>Minho smirked and slowly pins Jisung on the shelf. He leaned closer to his face, "How about we..." He brushed his thumb to the younger's lips, "... talk more?"</p><p>Jisung furrowed his brows, "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"I know you're interested in me."</p><p>Jisung scoffed, "Narcissistic asshole."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You are excused."</p><p>Minho scoffed, poking his cheeks with his tongue. "You're interesting, I love it."</p><p>"Well, you're not. Now please leave me alone and go bother someone in your campus instead."</p><p>Minho sighed, rolling his eyes, "They're all boring."</p><p>"Not my problem. I'm probably just as boring as them so please? Leave me alone?"</p><p>Minho puts his finger on Jisung's chin, lifting it up to his face, "No, you're not. That's why I'm taking interest in you."</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes, "Do I look like I care?"</p><p>"Sungie? Where are you?" A voice called out from the other side.</p><p>"Is that your friend calling you?"</p><p>Jisung gives Minho a glare, "Yes, now let me go."</p><p>Minho chuckled, taking a paper out of his pocket and putting it on Jisung's hand before moving away from him.</p><p>"The fuck is this?" Jisung questioned.</p><p>"Call me." Minho said, giving a wink at Jisung before walking away.</p><p>Jisung's face flustered as he open the paper, seeing Minho's number. He shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and slides the paper in his pocket before going to Seungmin.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Soooo what should we watch?" Felix questioned.</p><p>"Ooh! I know a good anime I've been watching recently. Can we watch it, please?" Jisung said.</p><p>"Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"It's called <em>demon slayer</em>."</p><p>"Oooh, I've heard of that. Let's watch it then!" Seungmin said as he started to set up the laptop.</p><p>Once again, Jisung and Felix exchanged looks, as if they were having another conversation with their eyes.</p><p>"Um... Seungmin?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Is it okay if we ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"Well... Sungie and I noticed you've been too close with Hyunjin lately."</p><p>"Uhuh, what about it?" Seungmin asked as he plugged in the laptop charger.</p><p>"Do you... uh— perhaps... like him?"</p><p>"Of course I do, he's a good guy."</p><p>"That's not what I meant— I mean do you like him... romantically?"</p><p>"Hyunjin? Not really, I just see him as a good friend." Seungmin bluntly said.</p><p>"Are you... sure?" Jisung questioned.</p><p>"Yup." Seungmin replied, typing in the netflix website in the browser. "I admit he's good-looking though. But romantic feelings? Nah." He clicked on the anime they will be watchingand joined Jisung and Felix on the ground, grabbing some chips and opening them.</p><p>"So... you just really see him as a friend? You're not bothered that he's not on a date today?" Felix asked.</p><p>Seungmin takes in some chips in his mouth and shook his head, "Not really. In fact, I'm actually glad that he's finally getting closer with his crush." He replied, looking straight to the laptop screen. "Want some?" He said, lending the bag of chips to Felix and Jisung.</p><p>"No, we're fine." They both said before looking at each other again.</p><p>"Oh shit! Is that his sister? Why is she covered in blood?" Seungmin said as the first episode starts showing in the laptop screen.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Hyunjin bits his lip, trying to prevent himself from smiling any wider. He opened the door to their room, immediately calling out his room mate's name, too excited to tell his friend about everything that happened.</p><p>"Seungmin! I have something—" But no one was around.</p><p>Hyunjin felt his heart beat faster. He was feeling nervous for some reason. Suddenly, he thought of the time when Seungmin got frustrated with him when he found out about his friend's sexuality.</p><p>"Is he... still mad?"</p><p>He got worried. It's past nine and Seungmin was not around. He dropped his bag to the ground and rushed out of their room, making his way to Jisung and Felix's dorm.</p><p>He knocked loudly and hard on their door, impatient about the situation. He wanted to know if Seungmin was with them, because if not, he'd be worried and guilty as hell.</p><p>The door opened, and he meets with Seungmin's eyes. Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, "Hyunjin? You're back—"</p><p>Before Seungmin could even finish his sentence, he pulls Seungmin into a tight hug, gripping him harder as every second passes by.</p><p>"Hyun...jin...?"</p><p>"Idiot, I was fucking worried. I thought you ran away to some place I don't know."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "That's not a very bad idea—"</p><p>"Stop treating it like a joke!" Hyunjin yelled as he pull away, gripping Seungmin's shoulder. "Do you even know how worried I was when I didn't see you in our dorm?! It's past nine, for fuck's sake!"</p><p>Seungmin was rather taken aback by Hyunjin's reaction. He gave him a reassuring smile and patted the older's head, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Once again, Hyunjin pulled Seungmin into a hug, "Next time, tell me whenever you're going somewhere at this time of night, okay?"</p><p>Seungmin just hummed in response, nodding his head.</p><p>Jisung and Felix peeked through the scene, furrowing their brows in confusion.</p><p>"Is that really just... friendship?" Jisung questioned.</p><p>Felix sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know, mate. It seems more than just of a friendship to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Thomas Hobbes... Thomas Hobbes..." Seungmin muttered as he look through the shelf of philosophy books. "Aha, found it!" Just as he was about to grab the book from the shelf, another person reached out for it, making their hands touch.</p><p>Seungmin turned to the person's direction and saw a familiar face. "Oh, you're..."</p><p>She gave him a smile, extending her hand to him, "Seungmin, right? I'm Noelle."</p><p>Seungmin just hummed as he took her hand.</p><p>
  <em>I already know your name though.</em>
</p><p>"You're in my philosophy class, right? I have known you since second year! You're always active during philosophy, after all."</p><p>"Oh, I see..."</p><p>"Do you also like philosophy?" She questioned.</p><p>"Uh... yeah. It's pretty interesting for me, honestly."</p><p>"Right?! I swear, people always freak out whenever I tell them that philosophy is my favorite subject. Why can't people see the beauty behind philosophical ideas?!"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "I used to hate philosophy. But when you get to dig in deeper to it, it just gets so interesting."</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically, "I agree! The more you question things, the more you want to dig in deeper to their ideas!"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "I can see how you're much of a philosophy enthusiast."</p><p>She utters a nervous laugh, "Is it too much?"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head with a smile, "It's pretty amazing, actually. After all, not a lot of people like philosophy."</p><p>"Oh, and before I forget—" She took out a folder of papers from her bag, handing it to Seungmin. "You're room mates with Hyunjin, right? Can you give this back to him?"</p><p>Seungmin took the folder from her and nodded, "Sure but, how did you even know we were room mates?"</p><p>She chuckled, "He told me about you when he was working with me for my thesis. Hyunjin sure talks a lot, for someone who seems so intimidating at class."</p><p>Seungmin smirked as he heard Noelle's words. "He's interesting, isn't he?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah! Especially when he presented Socrates' philosophy! Man, I've never saw someone present such philosophy so beautifully!"</p><p>
  <em>And that's thanks to me.</em>
</p><p>Seungmin leaned closer to her and gave her a smirk, "Do you take interest in him?"</p><p>Her cheeks suddenly became red, "W-What? Well... h-he's nice, I guess..."</p><p>"Just nice? Noelle, do you... like my room mate?" Seungmin teased.</p><p>"Well... yes, I do have a liking to him. After all—"</p><p>"Okay, that's enough! I still need to go somewhere. See you, Noelle!"</p><p>"W-What? S-Sure, I guess..."</p><p>Seungmin gave him a wave before walking away, making his way out of the library. Right now, he just wanted to see Hyunjin and tell him the good news he had just obtained.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Hyunjinnie!!!" Seungmin yelled out as he entered their dorm.</p><p>"Seungmin? What's up? Why are you—"</p><p>Seungmin threw himself to Hyunjin, looking up to him enthusiastically. "I have some news!"</p><p>"What news?"</p><p>He pulls away, sitting properly in from of Hyunjin, "It's about Noelle."</p><p>Hyunjin straightens up and gulps, "W-What about Noelle?"</p><p>He gave him a bright smile, "She likes you, Hyunjin! Noelle likes you!"</p><p>"What— what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Well you see, I met her in the library earlier. We had a little talk and she told me she has a liking to you~!"</p><p>"Seungmin stopped joking with me—"</p><p>Seungmin pinches Hyunjin's cheeks, "I'm not! I'm serious! Noelle really told me that!"</p><p>"F-For real?"</p><p>He nodded, "For real!"</p><p>"That's... impossible!"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "No it's not. This is reality, Hwang Hyunjin."</p><p>"I can't believe this is happening."</p><p>"Well, I do! Now man up and confess your love for her!"</p><p>"What?! That's too soon!"</p><p>"No, it's not! You've been admiring her since middle school, right?"</p><p>"W-Well..."</p><p>"Hyunjin, I swear to—" He paused as he hears the loud raindrops outside, making him turn his head to the glass window. "I-It's raining..."</p><p>"Seems like it."</p><p>Seungmin flinches as he hears the sound of the thunder.</p><p>"You okay?" Hyunjin questioned.</p><p>"Hm? Y-Yeah! I'm fine... I'm gonna go to bed. Let's just talk about this tomorrow." Seungmin said as he slowly crawl under the blanket of his bed. "G-Good night, Hyunjin."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>His eyes open as he hears something rumbling by his bed. He rubs his eyes as he got up from his bed, turning on the lamp beside his bed. As the lamp lightens the surroundings, he meets with the eyes of Seungmin who seems to be hiding by the ground beside his bed.</p><p>"Seungmin? What are you doing?"</p><p>"I— uh... I was looking for my earphones! I think it's around here somewhere..." Seungmin said as he look through the ground.</p><p>Hyunjin sees Seungmin's earphones in the latter's table making him chuckle, "Your earphones are there, though."</p><p>Seungmin looked behind him and sees his earphones making him bit his lip. "O-Oh! It was right there all along huh... makes sense..." He said as he utter a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Why are you even awake at this hour?"</p><p>"Well, I just heard something falling out of my bed— GAH!" Seungmin yelled, flinching as the loud sound of the thunder rings in his ears.</p><p>"Seungmin! You okay?"</p><p>Seungmin looks up to Hyunjin with such nervous eyes, eyes that Hyunjin never saw before. "I... I'm actually scared of thunders... C-Can I sleep beside you just for t-tonight?"</p><p>A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips, opening his blanket for Seungmin, "Sure."</p><p>Seungmin slowly crawled into Hyunjin's bed when suddenly, the thunder started to ring in his ears again. He clutched onto the sheets, body trembling as he sat on the ground.</p><p>Hyunjin touches Seungmin's hand to calm him down. Their eyes meet and Hyunjin could see how scared Seungmin was at that moment.</p><p>He gave him a smile and said, "It's okay. I'm here."</p><p>Once again, the thunder comes back making Seungmin's eyes widen in fear. He immediately crawls into Hyunjin's bed and the latter wraps his arms around Seungmin, holding him tight. Seungmin nuzzles his face into Hyunjin's neck as he shut his eyes. His body was trembling in fear, but Hyunjin's embrace was helping him calm down. He flinched again as the thunder rings in his ears again, and Hyunjin tightened his grip even more.</p><p>"I'm here, you don't have to be scared now... Seungmin-ah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Seungmin, wake up."</p><p>The latter just hummed, refusing to remove his hands from Hyunjin's waist.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, brushing away the strands of Seungmin's hair against his eyes. "It's morning, already."</p><p>"I know, but I don't wanna get up yet~"</p><p>"We're gonna be late for class, you know."</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"6:30 am."</p><p>"It's still early then~ let me rest first. You feel so comfortable..."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed and defeat and rested his hands on the latter's head. "Seungmin-ah, I'm going to confess to her today."</p><p>Seungmin hummed, "That's great then."</p><p>"But I'm scared."</p><p>Seungmin opened his eyes and got up, leaning closer to Hyunjin's face, too close that one wrong move and their lips are gonna touch. "You're pretty good-looking. You'll do fine."</p><p>Hyunjin feels his heart beating faster as he realized how close he and Seungmin are. He pushed him away making the latter yelp in pain.</p><p>"Ow! What's your problem?!"</p><p>"Uh— personal space, please!"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "You still care about that? There was literally no gap between us last night when you cuddled me to sleep."</p><p>"T-That was different!"</p><p>Seungmin sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Right, right."</p><p>He got up from his bed and checks his phone. "You're up early today."</p><p>"Well, you're too heavy, I guess."</p><p>Seungmin throws his earphones to Hyunjin, "Am not!"</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, "I was kidding!"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "But really though, don't be nervous. I'm sure Noelle isn't gonna reject you. She told me already back in the library that she likes you. She was even blushing as fuck when we talked about you."</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>Seungmin gives him a smile as he nods, "I know so." He assures him. "Anyway, you take a shower first. I'm gonna scroll through my instagram for a while. I'm too lazy to get out of bed for now."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>But Hyunjin was taking longer than Seungmin expected. He had basically reached the end of his instagram timeline, and Hyunjin was still not done.</p><p>A smirk suddenly formed in his lips as he thought of another idea in his head.</p><p>Hyunjin was peacefully rubbing his head with the shampoo. As he turn around, he almost slip his foot onto the floor after meeting with the eyes of his room mate.</p><p>"Dda!"</p><p>"Seungmin— what the fuck?!"</p><p>Seungmin giggled playfully, "Oopsie."</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "You fucking scared me!"</p><p>"Well, you were taking too long! Seriously, why the fuck do you spend so much time in the shower?!"</p><p>"Because I am me?! Can you please just get out for now?"</p><p>"How about we just shower together?"</p><p>"Fuck no!"</p><p>"Come on, it'll save us time!"</p><p>"No! Get out of the bathroom, now!"</p><p>Seungmin sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes as he made his way outside. "Hurry the fuck up, please!" He yelled before shutting the door loudly.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Seungmin—"</p><p>"Can you please stop following me already?!" Seungmin snapped.</p><p>"B-But—"</p><p>"Hyunjin, you can't expect me to be right by your side when you confess to her. Do it by yourself, you shit-head!"</p><p>"But I don't know how!"</p><p>"Just tell her how you feel about her!"</p><p>"B-But— I need you—"</p><p>"Nope. No, definitely no. I'm going to the library to study. So please, man up and just confess your feelings for her."</p><p>"But Seungmin—!"</p><p>"If you don't confess to her, I will."</p><p>"What?! I thought you're gay?!"</p><p>"Then I'll exterminate my gayness just so you realize how much you wasted your chance!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, fine! Why do you have to be that mean~"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "I'm going ahead. I still need to study." He said as he start to walk away only to pause again and look back to Hyunjin, pointing a finger at him, "And don't you dare follow me again!"</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Soo... what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Hyunjin could feel his legs trembling as he look into her eyes, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Hyunjin?"</p><p>"I— uh..."</p><p>"You okay? You're sweating—"</p><p>"I-I'm fine! Really..."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>Silence filled the air between the two of them. At least ten seconds had passed and yet nothing is still happening.</p><p>Noelle bits her lips, "Um..."</p><p>Hyunjin takes a deep breath before looking straight to her eyes. "Noelle."</p><p>"Y-Yes?"</p><p>"Don't you remember me?"</p><p>She tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Back in middle school... we— we were classmates."</p><p>She scratched the back of her neck, "Uh... we did have a lot of classmates in middle school though..."</p><p>"I-I was the person who was being bullied!"</p><p>"Bullied?" She repeated.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. You remember? The Hwang Hyunjin? The kid whom a lot of people spread rumours about?"</p><p>She thought for a bit, trying to recall her memories. "Oh— Hwang Hyunjin!"</p><p>"Right! That's me, you remember now?"</p><p>"Yeah..." She muttered, "But wow, I just realized how much mature you are now."</p><p>Hyunjin utters a nervous laugh, "T-Thanks, I guess?"</p><p>"How are you doing? You were really a mess back in middle school, especially when a lot of your fake friends bullied you."</p><p>Hyunjin gave her a smile, "I'm doing so much better now."</p><p>"Really? That's great then!"</p><p>Once again, silence filled the air between them. Hyunjin bits his lip, tapping his foot in nervousness.</p><p>"Y-You see— I..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I actually have something to tell you..."</p><p>"Sure, what is it?"</p><p>Hyunjin clenched his fist as he bits his lip even harder. His heartbeat was faster than normal. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves before looking up to meet with her eyes again.</p><p>"Noelle, I've been in love with you for a long time now."</p><p>Noelle was rather taken aback to what Hyunjin just said. "L-Love? What do you mean?"</p><p>"The moment you told me that you don't believe the nasty rumours going around our campus in middle school, I started falling in love with you. And I didn't expect that we'll land on the same high school as well. You may have never noticed me, not until I gave out a presentation in philosophy. But I've always been admiring you from afar."</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>Hyunjin's fingers were trembling, "W-What do you say?"</p><p>Noelle lowers her head, "Hyunjin, look... I really like you— but I don't... I don't like you in that way. I'm flattered to know that you've been admiring me since middle school but I—"</p><p>Hyunjin can hear his heart being broken into pieces. He had so much confidence after what Seungmin told him last night. But now, he's in front of the person he has been in love with, rejecting him completely.</p><p>"You're a good person, Hyunjin. I knew I had a liking to you when I saw you present Socrates' philosophy. And working with you was quite... interesting too. But I—"</p><p>"It's fine, just— don't say anything more. I understand... after all, I'm not like any intellectual guy you'll rarely see around the campus..."</p><p>"No, it's not that—"</p><p>"It's fine, Noelle." He told her. "I know I'm just a dumb guy who doesn't really deserve someone as intellectual as you." He muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hear it but she did.</p><p>"Hyunjin, look—" She paused, letting out a sigh. "It's not what you really think. It's actually because..."</p><p>"Because?"</p><p>"I have a girlfriend."</p><p>"Oh... wait— what?"</p><p>"Hyunjin, I'm gay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>Seungmin couldn't stop laughing as he hard Hyunjin's story. The latter just looked away, not even wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.</p><p>"Can you stop laughing now, please?"</p><p>"I— just can't— believe you've been crushing on— someone who's— gay— HAHAHA!" Seungmin said in between laughs. He clears his throat, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He apologized, bitting his lip only to utter a snort again. "Wait— let me laugh again first—" He said before bursting into laughter again.</p><p>"Seungmin!"</p><p>Once again, he clears his throat. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be serious this time." But it was still clear to his face that he was not yet done laughing, bitting his lip to prevent any snort from coming out from him.</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "I hate you. You caused all of this. You told me she liked me!"</p><p>"She did tell me that! I just didn't know that she was not talking about romantic feelings! Plus, I didn't know she's gay!"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, "I was fucking humiliated, you know that?"</p><p>"Well at least your unrequited love has finally come to and end, right?"</p><p>"That's literally gonna make me feel any better!" Hyunjin whined, burying himself under his bed sheets.</p><p>Seungmin did feel guilty. He walked towards Hyunjin and sat on his bed, tapping on him gently. "Hey."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry you expected something else. I swear, I didn't know she was—" Seungmin bits his lip, trying to prevent himself from smiling, "—gay."</p><p>"You're laughing at me again."</p><p>"Well— you can't deny that it's funny!"</p><p>Hyunjin clicked his tongue, "Leave me alone, Seungmin."</p><p>"Heyyyy, come on, get up." He instructed as he try to get Hyunjin's body out of the bed. "I'll treat you to something."</p><p>"As if that's gonna make me feel any better."</p><p>"I can assure you that it will make you forget all your problems!"</p><p>"You do realize that I can't trust you anymore, right?"</p><p>"I know but— just this time!"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Seungmin removed the blanket covering Hyunjin's head and meets with his eyes, "Please?"</p><p>Hyunjin groaned, "Ugh, fine!"</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Seungmin, what the fuck is this?"</p><p>There they stood, in front of a mansion— rather, a <em>spooky </em>mansion.</p><p>Seungmin puts his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "It's the place that will make you forget all your problems!"</p><p>"A fucking haunted house?!"</p><p>"Hey, don't say it like that. Haunted houses are such... artistic features."</p><p>"No, they are not!"</p><p>"Oh just stop complaining and let's go in! I already bought our tickets!"</p><p>"Nope, I'm not going there. Definitely no."</p><p>Seungmin smirked, leaning closer to Hyunjin's face, "Why? Are you scared?"</p><p>"N-No... I just don't want you clinging to me once we enter inside!"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fond of these things, now let's—"</p><p>As Seungmin took a step forward towards the door, Hyunjin grabbed his wrist. "No, wait!"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Hyunjin bits his lip, tapping his foot on the ground. He groaned, "Ugh, fine!"</p><p>Soon, they entered inside. Hyunjin looked around, being too cautious for any jump scares that may come out any moment now. The inside was too frightening for him, spider webs are everywhere, and skeleton statues were in every side.</p><p>"Uh... Seungmin? Are you sure this is a good idea?"</p><p>"Hyunjin, if you're scared, you can always hold on to my hand."</p><p>"Scared? Who. Not me— ARGH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" He yelled, immediately grabbing the latter's hand as he step onto something. He slowly looked down, eyes widening as he realized he just step on a skull. "NOOO!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's body tight, his whole body trembling that they almost fall down to the ground.</p><p>"Hyunjin, calm down!"</p><p>"No! We're gonna die here!!!"</p><p>Seungmin uses his forehead, hitting it against the latter's to quiet him down. "Calm down, Hyunjin. I'm here."</p><p>Hyunjin gulped, slowly nodding as he intertwined their fingers. "S-Sorry."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, ruffling Hyunjin's hair. "You're such a scaredy cat, aren't you."</p><p>"N-No! Ghost are just— not my thing..."</p><p>They continued to walk their way around the mansion. They were able to meet with other people along the way, but Hyunjin wanted to get out soon so they didn't bother talking with the people with them. As they were reaching the exit, Hyunjin spots a couple making him stop in his track.</p><p>"Hyunjin?"</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes were fixed on the couple, cuddled to each other with such frightened expressions in their faces. They were frightened, but Hyunjin could feel the love those two were having making him feel a pang in his heart.</p><p>He wanted to feel it too, he wanted to feel love too. He has been admiring Noelle for years only to find out he has zero chance in the end. It was just too much for him.</p><p>"Hyunjin? You okay?"</p><p>Hyunjin shuts his eyes for a moment before turning back to Seungmin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just... get out of here."</p><p>Soon after, they found themselves out of the mansion. Seungmin stretched his arms as he utter a heavy sigh, "That was fun, don't you think? It made you forget your problems even for a moment, right?"</p><p>Seungmin was right. Hyunjin did forget about his heartbreak when they were inside the haunted mansion... until he saw the couple on their way to the exit. The moment, he laid his eyes on the couple, he felt another heartbreak inside of him. He just wanted to feel love, but he couldn't obtain it for himself.</p><p>"Seungmin."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Be my boyfriend."</p><p>Seungmin could only stare at him after hearing the latter's words. He was not surprised. In fact, just looking into the eyes of his friend, he knew what was wrong. He could sense the pain Hyunjin was feeling at that moment. He knew what kind of phase Hyunjin was going through. He completely understood him.</p><p>With that, Seungmin gives him a smile as he nodded.</p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Hyunjinnie~" Seungmin cooed as he jumped onto his <em>boyfriend's </em>bed.</p><p>Hyunjin flinched at the sudden weight given to his body, "Seungmin! What do you want?"</p><p>Seungmin utters a giggle, leaning closer to his face and poking Hyunjin's nose. "Good morning~"</p><p>Hyunjin could feel his face getting flustered. He pushed away the latter using his hands, "W-What's with you?"</p><p>"What? We're boyfriends already, right? Now I can be more clingy to you~" Seungmin said as he cling his arm to Hyunjin's, rubbing his head to the older's chest.</p><p>It's been a week since Hyunjin asked Seungmin to be his boyfriend. Hyunjin's morning has always been like that since, with Seungmin clinging to him. He always gets embarrassed whenever Seungmin does that, considering the fact that they are, indeed, <em>boyfriends</em>.</p><p>"C-Can you get off me now?"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, giving a peck at Hyunjin's nose before moving away from him.</p><p>"W-What was that?!"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Boyfriends do that, what do you mean?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, scratching his head. "I'll go shower now."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Seungmin watched as Hyunjin walked his way to the bathroom. He giggled as soon as Hyunjin closed the door.</p><p>"He's regretting it now, isn't he?"</p><p>Seungmin knew that Hyunjin didn't ask him to be his boyfriend because he has romantic feelings for the younger. He's straight, and he just went through a heartbreak. Why else would he be suddenly asking his friend to be his boyfriend?</p><p>Seungmin knew. He knew Hyunjin just wanted to use him as a rebound, to exterminate the pain he felt from Noelle's rejection.</p><p>Normally, any person would be hurt by this. But Seungmin was different. He was completely unbothered by the fact that he's currently just a rebound to Hyunjin. Instead, he even thinks it's interesting, and he wanted to hse this opportunity to tease the older and be more clingy with him.</p><p>"I wonder how much longer can you last... Hwang Hyunjin?"</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Seungmin was normally taking down his notes for his philosophy class. When suddenly his attention was averted to Hyunjin's direction.</p><p>Hyunjin wasn't paying attention to the class, as usual. He was looking outside the window as he rested his face in his palm, probably watching the birds flying outside.</p><p>He knows how unstable Hyunjin is at the moment. Like any normal person, people would just snap or be surprised if your friend suddenly asks you to be his significant other out of nowhere. Seungmin understood that, he had read too many books to figure out what Hyunjin was feeling. After all, he was just rejected by the person whom he's been in love with for years.</p><p>As much as he wants to help him, he has no idea what he should be doing. Which is why he agreed to be his boyfriend unhesitatingly.</p><p>As class ended, Noelle approached Seungmin with a worried face.</p><p>"Seungmin-ah, uh... is— is Hyunjin okay? I'm kinda worried since I... you know?"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "Well... he's fine, I guess?" He replied as he took a glance to Hyunjin's direction who was still spacing out. "He's just shocked, that's all. He's probably expecting you to have a boyfriend or something."</p><p>Noelle sighed, "Probably... is it really not noticeable that I'm not straight?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. I mean, you're appearance makes you look like a pretty, elegant girl. Who would've thought you're actually gay? That's pretty interesting, you know."</p><p>She chuckled, "Thanks. But... will he really be okay?"</p><p>Seungmin nodded, giving a pat on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, it'll just take a few more days, I guess? For him to recover from the shock."</p><p>Noelle sighed, giving him a nod, "If you say so."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Hey Hyunjinnie, how about we go for a date on the weekend?" Seungmin suggested as they were on their way back to their dorm</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"I mean, we're already together now so why not go on a date for starters, right?"</p><p>"U-Uh..." Hyunjin could just bit his lip, not knowing what to say to the latter as they continue to walk their way ahead.</p><p>"Oh? Is that Hwang Hyunjin I see?"</p><p>They stopped on their track as someone block their way. Both of them look up and meets with the eyes of a group of boys who seemed as if they were the type of troublesome students.</p><p>Hyunjin furrowed his brows as he saw them, grabbing Seungmin's hand and trying to walk past them only to be grabbed by the arm to prevent them from walking any further.</p><p>"Hey, why are you walking away? We used to be best of friends, remember?"</p><p>"What do you want, Jaewon?" Hyunjin questioned in a lowly voice.</p><p>"Come on, we finally meet after years! Don't you wanna hang out?"</p><p>"Never with assholes like you." Hyunjin muttered.</p><p>"Who's that with you?" The latter questioned as he laid his eyes on Seungmin.</p><p>Hyunjin shots him a glare, pulling Seungmin behind him, "Don't touch him."</p><p>The latter smirked, "Hm... who is he?"</p><p>Seungmin then realized who were the people in front of him. They're probably the fake friends Hyunjin had back in middle school.</p><p>"No one. Don't bother him."</p><p>But Seungmin's blood was already boiling by the sight of them. He stepped forward, crossing his arms, "His boyfriend, I'm Hyunjin's boyfriend."</p><p>The latter scoffed, "Boyfriend? Hwang Hyunjin has a fucking boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yes, got a problem with that?" Seungmin asked.</p><p>"Someone like him would never get himself a girlfriend nor a boyfriend. Who would even fall for someone like him?"</p><p>"I will." Seungmin confidently responded. "I'm in love with him."</p><p>"Really now?" He muttered, a smirk forming in his lips. "Prove it."</p><p>Seungmin furrowed his brows, "What?"</p><p>"Kiss him in the lips."</p><p>Seungmin's eyes widened with the latter's request. He furrowed his brows in annoyance, "Fine!" He turned to Hyunjin who seemed confused on what Seungmin was planning.</p><p>Seungmin took a deep breath before closing his eyes as he lean closer to Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin took a hint, making him close his eyes as well. But before their lips could touch, Seungmin opened his eyes and saw Hyunjin's expression. He saw how the latter must've been uncomfortable with this, especially by the fact that Hyunjin is actually straight.</p><p>As their face were only inches to each other, Seungmin puts his hand on Hyunjin's cheeks and turned to the boys, "But... I'm warning you. Once our lips touch, it's gonna get messier. Sure, you wouldn't mind us making out in front of you, right?"</p><p>"W-What? As if you two already made out!"</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, "Oh, we did more than that." He said, tracing his fingers down to Hyunjin's collar bone. "Would you mind if we continue now?"</p><p>They furrowed their brows, expressions getting disgusted at the scenario in front of them.</p><p>"You're disgusting!" He yelled before turning around and walking away which the other boys followed.</p><p>Seungmin utters a giggle as he watched them walk away. He moved away from Hyunjin's body and dusted his hands off, "Weakshits."</p><p>Hyunjin fell to his knees, lowering his head and muttering, "Sorry."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>A smile curved into Seungmin's lips. He crouched down to Hyunjin's eye level and meets his eyes, "You realize it now?"</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>Seungmin gives him a smile, "Hyunjin, let's break up."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened as he heard Seungmin's statement, "S-Seungmin—"</p><p>Seungmin ruffles his hair and gives him a reassuring smile, "Hyunjin, I understand you're probably going through a hard time right now. But love isn't something you should play with."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"You shouldn't force love. Sure, you might be feeling lonely right now. But hey, the right person will come at the right time, okay?"</p><p>At that moment, Hyunjin felt something unusual in his heart as he stared into the latter's eyes. His heartbeat was faster, and the feeling he was having right now was similar to the moment he first fell in love with Noelle.</p><p>"Well then," Seungmin stood from his place and puts his hands on his pocket, "Let's go home, shall we?" He said as he extended his hand to Hyunjin with a smile curved on his lips.</p><p>Hyunjin stared into Seungmin's eyes as he took his hands. He stood from his place and watched as Seungmin starts to walk away.</p><p>"Hyunjin? What are you waiting for?"</p><p>Hyunjin clutched his chest as he furrowed his brows.</p><p>
  <em>No, it must be a delusion. After all, I'm... straight.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p>
<p>"Hyunjinnie—!" Before Seungmin could even throw himself to Hyunjin, the latter already moved away quickly. "That was fast!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin looked away from Seungmin's eyes as he felt his heart beating faster, "I-I'm going to take a shower."</p>
<p>Seungmin just tilted his head in confusion as he watch Hyunjin walk his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Weird."</p>
<p>He scrolled through his twitter as he waited for Hyunjin to finish. Suddenly, he saw a post from a popular girl in the campus. It's a post dedicated to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Seungmin smirked, "Huh, he's pretty popular, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Soon after, Hyunjin came out of the bathroom. Seungmin looked up to him with a smirk, ready to tell him the news. "Jinnie, I have some interesting news for you!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin blushed at the sudden nickname. He looked away from him as he blotted his hair with the towel. "Tell me later, go take a shower for now."</p>
<p>Seungmin just shrugged and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. As he got out, he noticed Hyunjin's bed was already made, and Hyunjin was nowhere to be found around the room.</p>
<p>Seungmin furrowed his brows, "Did he just leave without me?"</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>"Hey guys, did you hear?" Seungmin said as he sat on his seat beside Hyunjin with a tray in his hand.</p>
<p>Felix raised a brow, "Tea?"</p>
<p>Seungmin nodded, "Do you know Jessie?"</p>
<p>"That one popular girl around the campus?" Jisung questioned.</p>
<p>"Yes. I saw her tweet from yesterday." He then turned his head to Hyunjin, "She likes you, Hyunjin!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin flinched for a bit, "W-What?"</p>
<p>"Jessie! She likes you! Man, maybe this is your chance dude. Maybe she's actually the one you've been waiting for!" Seungmin squealed.</p>
<p>"O-Oh, yeah... cool." Hyunjin muttered as he continued eating his meal.</p>
<p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "What's with you today?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>Seungmin leaned closer to him until their foreheads touched, "You don't seem like you have a fever though."</p>
<p>Hyunjin's heart beat even faster than normal. He immediately pushed Seungmin away and grabbed his tray. "I'm fine. I— I'm not really in the mood to eat for today so I'll... go ahead." He stated before standing from his seat and walking away.</p>
<p>Seungmin sighed, resting his chin on the back of his hand as his elbows rest on the table. "He's really acting weird today." His attention was then averted to Jisung's direction who was currently on his phone, as if he was texting someone. "Sungie? Who are you talking to?"</p>
<p>Jisung flinched, quickly putting his phone done. "N-No one!"</p>
<p>Felix rolled his eyes, "He's been hooking up with the Lee Minho recently."</p>
<p>"Hooking up?!" Seungmin exclaimed as his eyes widened.</p>
<p>"No! We were just texting, that's all!" Jisung defended.</p>
<p>Felix scoffed, "Yeah, right. You always wake me up at 2 am because of your calls with him."</p>
<p>"Well, I—"</p>
<p>Seungmin smirked, "So... Lee Minho, huh?"</p>
<p>Jisung's cheeks became redder, "I-It's not what you think!"</p>
<p>Seungmin chuckled, "Well, the two of you look perfect together anyway. I support!"</p>
<p>Felix puts down his empty cup on the table and turn his eyes to Seungmin. "How about you, Seungmo?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Don't you have someone you like?"</p>
<p>"Hm... not really. I'm not really in the mood for a significant other right now."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Seungmin nodded, "Yeah. Besides, I have Hyunjin so life's not really boring for me."</p>
<p>Jisung nudged Felix as they heard the name 'Hyunjin.' He scooted closer to him and whispered, "What if they're actually together already?"</p>
<p>Felix sighed, "I'm not sure about that. From what I know, Hyunjin is straight as hell."</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>"Hyunjin!" Seungmin called out as he run to Hyunjin's direction. He was already our of breath as he stood beside the older. He looked up to him and furrowed his brows, "You're mean! You didn't even wait for me!"</p>
<p>"S-Sorry."</p>
<p>Seungmin sighed, crossing his arms, "Seriously, what's wrong with you today?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"Tell me~"</p>
<p>"It's nothing, Seungmin." Hyunjin said as he started to walk, not even bothering to wait for the latter.</p>
<p>Seungmin huffed in annoyance. He walked towards Hyunjin's direction and grabbed his hand, "Hyunjin—!"</p>
<p>"I said it's nothing!" Hyunjin snapped, letting go of Seungmin's grip.</p>
<p>Seungmin's eyes widened as the latter raised his voice to him, "Hyunjin?"</p>
<p>"Can you please stop bothering me?! Can't you see I don't want to talk to you right now?!"</p>
<p>"What did I do—"</p>
<p>"Just stay away from me! Don't even bother to follow me again! Go home on your own! I can't always go home with you every fucking time!" He yelled before turning away and leaving Seungmin dumbfounded.</p>
<p>Seungmin just stayed in his place, completely confused and at the same time, hurt.</p>
<p>"Why..." He muttered as he watched the latter's figure walk further away from him. "Hyunjin, are you starting to get annoyed at me?"</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>"ARGH!" Hyunjin yelled as he threw his book on the ground. "Stupid!"</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Fucking hell!"</p>
<p>He fell to the ground as his back lean against the wall. "Why did I fucking do that?!"</p>
<p>He couldn't get Seungmin out his mind. He couldn't help but feel guilty for snapping at him earlier. He didn't know why he did it, even he was shocked at his own actions.</p>
<p>He utters a heavy breath, turning his eyes to the clock and finding out it was already past ten.</p>
<p>His eyes widened as he scanned the room, realizing Seungmin was still nowhere around their dorm.</p>
<p>"Why is he not back yet?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>He started to get anxious. It was already late at night and yet Seungmin was still not back.</p><p>He bits his lip, clenching his fist as he try to gather his thoughts. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled Seungmin's number. He dialled numerous times, but the latter was out of reach.</p><p>"Ugh, where is he?!"</p><p>He walked around the room anxiously, not knowing what he should do. He kept on looking at the clock, 30 minutes have passed and still, Seungmin was not yet back.</p><p>
  <em>What if he's out in the bar, drinking? What if someone takes advantage of him? What if—</em>
</p><p>He stormed out of the room and made his way to Felix and Jisung's door. At first, he hesitated to knock. After all, it was already late at night, the two might be asleep already.</p><p>But he was too worried for Seungmin. He finally knocked on the door and soon after, Felix opened it.</p><p>"Hyunjin?" Felix said as he rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"U-Um... is Seungmin inside?"</p><p>He tilted his head in confusion, "Seungmo? He's not here, why?"</p><p>"Shit." Hyunjin cursed under his breath.</p><p>Felix eyes widened, "Don't tell me— he's not back yet?"</p><p>Hyunjin clenched his fist, "What if he's really drinking?" He muttered.</p><p>"Hyunjin?"</p><p>He sighed, looking up to Felix and shaking his head, "No, he's not yet back."</p><p>"Oh no— it's past ten already! Where could he be?"</p><p>Hyunjin clicked his tongue, "I don't know..."</p><p>"D-Did something happen between the two of you?"</p><p>Hyunjin couldn't look at Felix in the eye. Instead, he turned around and said, "I'm going to look for him. I'll notify you once I see him."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Come on Seungmin, pick up the phone!"</p><p>But Seungmin was still out of reach. He clicked his tongue, opening the browser on his phone to search for the nearby bars from their dormitory. He tracked the nearest bar and ran his way to the place.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't be drunk...</em>
</p><p>As he was on his way to the bar, he suddenly heard giggles somewhere by a nearby alley. It was too familiar for him to ignore. He followed the voice until he saw him.</p><p>Rather than getting all drunk in the bar, Seungmin was actually petting some stray puppies in the street.</p><p>He was crouched down to the ground. His teeth flashing as he giggled with the puppies jumping all over him and licking his face.</p><p>"Seungmin?"</p><p>Seungmin stopped giggling, looking to the side and meeting the eyes of Hyunjin. He immediately turned away from him, as if he was refusing to talk to the latter and continued to pet the puppies.</p><p>"Seungmin..."</p><p>The younger ignored him, he didn't really want to talk to him after what happened. His heart was still in pain after hearing the harsh words Hyunjin has throws to him.</p><p>"Won't you talk to me?"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head, still keeping his silence.</p><p>"Seungmin, please."</p><p>Seungmin shook his head once again, "No. You hate me, right?"</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>But Seungmin didn't listen. He ignored him and focused on petting the puppies who were jumping on him, a giggle coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Hyunjin slowly walked towards him and crouched to the ground, facing the younger's back. "Seungmin."</p><p>"Go away. You're the one who told me to stay away from you, right?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, scooting closer to Seungmin and wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Seungmin's face was still expressionless, "Go."</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, nuzzling his head into Seungmin's neck. "I was so damn worried. It's already late at night and you weren't back yet."</p><p>"I couldn't. Not when my room mate just snapped out on me."</p><p>Hyunjin tightened his hug to the younger, "That was my mistake... I'm really sorry."</p><p>"I'm fine. Just go. I'll just sleep in Felix and Jisung's dorm tonight."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Just—"</p><p>"I thought you went to a bar. I was on my way to the nearest bar before I saw you here. I thought you were already... out drinking..."</p><p>Seungmin sighed, "I won't do that, not when we still have classes for tomorrow."</p><p>"Seungmin please, just... let me make it up to you."</p><p>Seungmin kept his silence, only focusing on the puppies in front of him.</p><p>"Those puppies look like you." Hyunjin told him.</p><p>Seungmin giggled, "A lot of people had always been telling me I look like one."</p><p>"Well, you really do."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're cute. Just like you." Even Hyunjin didn't know how those words just came out of his mouth, it basically just did.</p><p>They stayed on their position, with Hyunjin still hugging Seungmin and the latter still petting the puppies. Suddenly, the puppies walked away. Seungmin realized they were walking their way to their mother making him stare at them in awe.</p><p>And yet, they were still on the same position, until finally, Seungmin decided to speak, "Cuddle me to sleep."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you want to make it up to me then cuddle me to sleep."</p><p>A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips, "Gladly."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Seungmin woke up in Hyunjin's arms, in Hyunjin's bed. They were cuddled up into each other, both comfortable in their place.</p><p>"Hyunjinnie."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Get up."</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, refusing to let go of the latter, "No."</p><p>Seungmin sighed, taking out his phone and scrolling through his social media. "Oh, I mentioned to you yesterday, right?"</p><p>"About what?" Hyunjin questioned as he play with Seungmin's hair.</p><p>"About Jessie. I swear, she's head over heals for you. Plus, she's hot and popular. Why don't you try going on a date with her? Maybe you'll find out then if she's actually the one for you."</p><p>Hyunjin just hummed in response, tightening his grip on Seungmin's body. He continued to play with Seungmin's hair, smiling while he stare at him as the latter scroll through his social media.</p><p>
  <em>Why would that even be necessary when I finally found the one for me?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Seungmin had always thought Hwang Hyunjin was the definition of beautiful. Even before they became close, he was already fascinated by Hyunjin's features.</p><p>In fact, he did met him before, back when they were still in kindergarten.</p><p>Seungmin has always been the clingy type of person. He just loves cuddles so much. He met this raven-haired kid when he was young, a kid who seemed to be rather introverted.</p><p>The moment he laid eyes on this raven-haired kid, he was surprised. He didn't expect such beauty existed. However, getting along with this kid was too difficult for him.</p><p>He planned on creating a friendship between the two of them. He wanted to get to know the raven-haired more. </p><p>Until one time, he finally gathered the courage to talk to him. The raven-haired was always alone so it was easier for Seungmin to find time and talk to him. They had a little talk, and with that little talk, Seungmin knew the latter was someone who'd be able to create a wonderful connection with him. It was as if he saw a string connecting the two of them.</p><p>But before he could even create a wonderful friendship, his family had to go back to LA. He only got to know his name.</p><p>
  <em>Hwang Hyunjin.</em>
</p><p>The moment he saw him again in high school, it was as if seeing a complete stranger. And the string he had seen before had already been cut.</p><p>
  <em>It's not like he even remembers me.</em>
</p><p>That's what Seungmin had always thought when he saw him again. Years have passed, and only a few people actually remembers the people they've met in their childhood. Besides, Seungmin might've not been an important memory of Hyunjin's childhood.</p><p>Looking back, Seungmin thought how much of a miracle it is for them to reunite again and create the wonderful friendship they have right now. He was satisfied, because finally, he can see the string connecting the two of them again.</p><p>But there was only one problem.</p><p>He was falling.</p><p>He knew this would happen. The moment the string had started to come together again, he knew there was a big possibility he'd fall in love with him.</p><p>And now, here he is, looking at the direction of his best friend who's currently in front of the popular girl who had fallen for him, giving him a box of chocolates.</p><p>"Hyunjin, will you accept this? I personally made it for you."</p><p>"O-Oh. Thanks, I guess..." Hyunjin replied as he slowly took into his hands the box of chocolates.</p><p>Seungmin sighed as he watched the scenario, "He's fucking straight as hell." He muttered.</p><p>
  <em>If Hyunjin ever gets a girlfriend... what will happen to me?</em>
</p><p>Seungmin averted his eyes to the window, looking up to the clear, blue sky.</p><p>"Tch, it's not fair."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Seungmin-ah, would you want to eat these chocolates with me? It's too much, I don't think I can finish them all by myself." Hyunjin stated as the two walk their way back to their dorm.</p><p>Seungmin stopped in his track, making Hyunjin stop as well. He turned to the older and said, "You go ahead, I have somewhere to go to."</p><p>Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion, "Where?"</p><p>"Just— somewhere."</p><p>Hyunjin leaned closer to his face, "Suspicious."</p><p>Seungmin sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm serious."</p><p>"Fine." The older said as he leaned away. "Just be safe, okay?"</p><p>Seungmin nodded, "I will."</p><p>Seungmin turned his back on Hyunjin and started to walk away in the opposite direction. Hyunjin watched the latter's figure fade away, furrowing his brows.</p><p>"Is he meeting someone or something?"</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>In the end, Hyunjin followed him. He couldn't stop the urge inside him, he was too suspicious of the younger. On the way, he kinda lost track of him, but was eventually able to catch up. </p><p>There he stood, furrowing his brows even more as more confusion gets inside of him.</p><p>"A bar?"</p><p>As he entered inside, disco lights blinded his sight. Lots of people were dancing by the dance floor and it distracted him.</p><p>"Why is Seungmin even in this place?" He questioned to himself.</p><p>After walking around for about half an hour, he finally sees the younger. He was in the couch with some handsome-looking guy he's never seen before. The guy was offering Seungmin a drink, which Seungmin unhesitatingly accepts.</p><p>Hyunjin can feel his blood boiling by the sight. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist as he try to control his temper.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"So, are you single?"</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, "Bro, why else would I be here if I'm not single?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you just bro-zoned me?"</p><p>"Oops, sorry."</p><p>He chuckled, "You're interesting. What's your name, cutie?" He asked, lifting Seungmin's chin with his finger.</p><p>"Just call me Sky."</p><p>"Hm... Sky, huh. Beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"So Sky, why are you even here? Sure, you're not a regular customer, right? This is the first time I've seen you around." He questioned.</p><p>"Just passing by."</p><p>"And that is because?"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Dunno. Just looking for someone to be my boyfriend, I guess?"</p><p>He chuckled, "Out of nowhere?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Well then, why don't you have a drink with me first?" He asked, offering a glass of wine to the younger.</p><p>"My pleasure." Seungmin said as he gladly took the glass from him and taking a drink.</p><p>"How is it?"</p><p>Seungmin licked his lips for the leftover liquid by his lips, "Sweet."</p><p>He chuckled, leaning into Seungmin's face until their foreheads were already touching, "I like you, wanna be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Just when Seungmin was about to answer, someone already interrupted him.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>He looked to the direction of the voice, eyes widening as he saw Hyunjin. </p><p>"Hyunjin?"</p><p>His brows were furrowed, having a furious expression on his face, "What the fuck are you doing, Kim Seungmin?"</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Woah, who's this young, handsome man? Sky, I thought you were single?"</p><p>"I-I am! He's just— a friend."</p><p>Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance. He grabbed Seungmin's wrist, pulling him beside him, "We're going."</p><p>"What—"</p><p>"No questions asked, Kim Seungmin."</p><p>As Hyunjin dragged him away from the guy he was with seconds ago, Seungmin's blood suddenly starts to boil.</p><p>He was annoyed, annoyed at the fact that it was as if he was not allowed to have fun. He just wanted to find someone to love before Hyunjin ditches him for a girlfriend. And yet here they are, Hyunjin just wasted the chance of Seungmin getting himself a boyfriend.</p><p>Seungmin harshly lets go of Hyunjin's grip making the latter's eyes widen in surprise. "Seungmin—"</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?! I'm living my life and having fun so why are you doing this?!" He snapped.</p><p>"What? Seungmin, you don't even know that guy!"</p><p>"Well, you don't know him too! Let me live my fucking life, Hyunjin! Don't get in the way!"</p><p>"I'm just protecting you! I can't let anything bad happen to my best friend!"</p><p>
  <em>Best friend.</em>
</p><p>That hit Seungmin, right at the heart.</p><p>He scoffed, "Now you're acting as if you're a hero? Hwang Hyunjin, I'm fucking grown up! I can handle myself! Just because we're so-called 'best friends' doesn't mean you can interfere with my fun! You don't have the fucking right to control my life!"</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened in shock, he didn't expect such words from the younger. He just wanted to protect him and yet this is what he received, "I see..."</p><p>Seungmin covered his mouth in surprise, even he didn't expect having those words come out of his mouth. "Hyunjin—"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I... I'll leave now."</p><p>"Wait, Hyunjin—"</p><p>But the latter already turned away from him, his figure slowly starting to fade as he walked further away from him.</p><p>Seungmin sighed, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>"Fuck, that's not what I wanted to say."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>He slowly walked into the room, seeing Hyunjin crawled up in his bed, facing the opposite side away from Seungmin.</p><p>He slowly closed the door and walked his way to Hyunjin's bed, "Hyunjin?"</p><p>Hyunjin just hummed as he continue to scroll through his social media as if he was uninterested.</p><p>A pout curved in Seungmin's lips. He slowly crawled into Hyunjin's bed sheets and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's waist. "Are you still mad?"</p><p>Again, Hyunjin just hummed, avoiding to have a conversation with the younger.</p><p>"Hyunjin, please talk to me."</p><p>No response.</p><p>Seungmin sighed, his forehead hitting the back of Hyunjin's as his hug tighten, "I was just scared..." He muttered, "That when you finally get a girlfriend, I'll be left alone."</p><p>Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion. He stopped scrolling in his phone and slowly turned his body to Seungmin. "What do you mean?"</p><p>He lowered his head, "I just sense that soon, you'll be getting a girlfriend. And when that happens, you'll spend so much time with her. I'm just feeling frustrated that you won't be with me anymore if you finally found someone."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, embracing his arms around Seungmin's waist, "Seungmin, what are you thinking?"</p><p>"It's... not just fair. If you'll ever find her someday, what's gonna happen to me? That's why I went to the bar earlier, hoping that maybe I'll be able to find someone for me too. So the moment you get a girlfriend, I wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore."</p><p>Hyunjin clicked his tongue, leaning closer until their foreheads were touching, "That's not gonna happen, Seungmin. I will never leave you, no matter what."</p><p>"You're not even sure about that. I'm sure that will change once you get a girlfriend."</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, "No, I'm sure of it. After all..." He paused, staring into the beautiful eyes of the younger. He brushed away the strands of hair against Seungmin's face and gave him a smile, "You're someone I can never ever do that with."</p><p>Seungmin just nodded, nuzzling his head onto Hyunjin's neck. "Can I sleep beside you tonight?"</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, giving a pat on Seungmin's head, "Of course."</p><p>Hyunjin stared at the younger as his eyes closed, admiring the beautiful sight in front of him with a smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>This motherfucker really made me fall in love with him.</em>
</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Hm?" Seungmin hummed questioningly, seeing an unusual envelope hanging by his locker as he opened it.</p><p>He grabbed the envelope, examining both front and the back side.</p><p>"Seungmin? What's wrong?" Hyunjin questioned as he noticed the latter was taking too long.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. It's just..."</p><p>Hyunjin approached him to see what's wrong. He saw the envelope Seungmin was holding and furrowed his brows in confusion.</p><p>"A love letter?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>"Who is it from?"</p><p>Seungmin just tilted his head in confusion as he examined the envelope. He shrugged, "Dunno, it doesn't have a name."</p><p>"Well then, open it!"</p><p>Seungmin was rather startles with Hyunjin's impatience. "Geez, fine. Why you gotta be so impatient?"</p><p>Seungmin opens the envelope, taking out the folded paper inside.</p><p>"First. Seungminnie-hyung, I'm sure you probably don't know me but I've been crushing on you since I saw you sing on our Music class. I've always been watching you from afar and I always find you adorable. The moment I heard your beautiful voice, I knew I fell in love. Seeing you is really enough for me to get an inspiration. I hope this letter gets into your heart.</p><p>~Foxie."</p><p>"Foxie?" Hyunjin questioned, "Who is that?"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head, "I have no idea."</p><p>"And since when were you good at singing?!"</p><p>"Oh, didn't you know that?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Now you do."</p><p>"You need to sing for me."</p><p>"Not now."</p><p>"But it's not fair that I don't get to hear your voice!"</p><p>"Hyunjin, I still need to relax my vocal chords before I sing so shut up now, will you?"</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, crossing his arms. He glanced towards the paper Seungmin was currently holding and asked, "W-What are you gonna do about that?"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, putting the letter back in his locker, "Nothing. It's simply just a love letter. Besides, I don't even know who gave me that."</p><p>Hyunjin felt anxious, never in his life did he think that someone would actually send his best friend a love letter. He knew how adorable Seungmin is, and he knew how stupid it is for him that he never even thought of someone confessing to his best friend.</p><p>"Let's go, I don't wanna be late for class." Seungmin said as he shut his locker door close.</p><p>"S-Sure."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Seventh. Seungminnie-hyung, this time, I want to tell you my feelings personally. Can you meet me by the school field tomorrow after school? I'm going to wait for you.</p><p>~Foxie."</p><p>"He's still sending you letters?" Hyunjin questioned as he saw another paper in Seungmin's hand.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>It's been a week since Seungmin first received his love letter from his secret admirer. And every single day, he receives a new one from the same person, except for weekends, of course.</p><p>Hyunjin clicked his tongue, "What did he say this time?"</p><p>Seungmin hummed, "Well, he said he wanted to meet up—"</p><p>"He what?! Meet with you?! Why is that even necessary?!"</p><p>Seungmin shrugged, "Dunno. He's probably gonna confess or something."</p><p>"And you're gonna meet him?!"</p><p>"Yeah, why not? It'd be rude to leave him hanging. Besides, he seems pretty nice."</p><p>"Seungmin— he's literally gonna ask you to be his boyfriend!"</p><p>Seungmin blinked, trying to process his thought. "Oh, I never thought about that."</p><p>"Now, what are you gonna do?"</p><p>"I'll still meet him, I guess." He said, putting the envelope back to the locker and closing it, "And see where the water will flow."</p><p>"What—"</p><p>Hyunjin was left to sigh. He was feeling even more anxious now. He didn't want Seungmin to be someone's boyfriend, he wants him to be <em>his </em>boyfriend.</p><p>But well, he's too much of a coward to confess.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>He looks up to the night sky, staring at the stars above. The way fresh air passes around him makes his nerves and mind relax.</p><p>"Boyfriend... huh." He muttered to himself.</p><p>Seungmin decided to get some fresh air as a lot of thoughts come crashing in his mind. He didn't really care at first about whoever sent that love letter. But now that he thinks about it, that person will confess tomorrow. And he's probably gonna ask Seungmin to be his boyfriend.</p><p>"If I ever get a boyfriend, then Hyunjin can finally get a girlfriend without worrying about me..."</p><p>He sighed, lying his body on the bench he was sitting and starring at the night sky. "Well, I won't even have a chance on Hyunjin. What's there to lose if I become someone's boyfriend?"</p><p>"Seungmin."</p><p>He looked to his side and his eyes locked with Hyunjin who was currently standing in front of him. "Oh, hey." He greeted as he got up from his position.</p><p>Hyunjin sat beside Seungmin and stared at him, "Why are you outside?"</p><p>"Hm... dunno. Just getting some fresh air, I guess. I wanted to clear my thoughts for a bit."</p><p>"What are you thinking? Are you... thinking about your admirer?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Seungmin?"</p><p>Seungmin utters a sigh, "Hey, Hyunjin."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Wouldn't be a good idea if I get a boyfriend?"</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened, his heart starting to beat fast, "W-What?"</p><p>"I mean... if I get a boyfriend, then I won't have to worry about being lonely anymore."</p><p>"Lonely? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Then you can get a girlfriend without thinking about me."</p><p>"What—?!"</p><p>
  <em>After all, I'll only be a best friend to you.</em>
</p><p>"If I get a boyfriend then you..."</p><p>Hyunjin huffed in frustration, clenching his fist. "Are you serious right now?"</p><p>"There's nothing to lose anyway."</p><p>Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance and ruffled his hair in frustration. Not being able to control himself, he grabbed the other's chin and immediately crashed his lips against Seungmin's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON</b>
</p><p>Seungmin froze in his place. Hyunjin's lips were on his, but he was too shocked to react. It was as if he was paralyzed in his position the moment their lips touched.</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away, looking intensely into Seungmin's eyes. "Seungmin." He muttered underneath his breath.</p><p>Seungmin blinked, he brought his fingers up and touched his lips, trying to recall what just happened. "Why... did you kiss me?"</p><p>Hyunjin utters a frustrated sigh, he looks up and meets Seungmin's eyes, "I like you, Kim Seungmin."</p><p>Seungmin furrowed his brows in confusion, "Um... what?"</p><p>Hyunjin leaned in until their foreheads were touching, "I'm fucking in love with you."</p><p>"How— you're fucking straight, Hyunjin. Are you joking with me now?"</p><p>Hyunjin scoffed, "And kiss you? Seungmin, this is literally the first time I kissed someone."</p><p>"For a first timer, you're actually good—"</p><p>"That's not the point!" Hyunjin exclaimed. He sighed, "Turns out I'm not straight after all."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, my best friend that I once hated just made me fall in love with him."</p><p>"Oh wait— so you're in love with Changbin now?!"</p><p>"Goddamnit, no! It's you I'm in love with! How can you be so fucking intellectual in terms of academics but so oblivious in these kinds of things?!"</p><p>"I don't know! You're the first one I fell in love with, what do you expect?!"</p><p>"Well— wait what?"</p><p>"What now?" Seungmin questioned in annoyance.</p><p>"You— you're in love with me?"</p><p>"Yes I am!" Seungmin yelled out. His eyes widened as realization hit him, "Oh fuck. Did I just confess?"</p><p>"You— you do?!"</p><p>Awkward silence surrounded them after. Both were too embarrassed to speak.</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, grabbing Seungmin's hand and intertwining their fingers, "Don't leave me. Don't be someone's boyfriend. Just... be mine."</p><p>"W-What do you mean?"</p><p>Hyunjin stared deeply into the latter's eyes and squeezes his hand, "Seungmin, be my boyfriend."</p><p>A smile curved into Seungmin's lips as he nodded, "Gladly."</p><p>With that, they both leaned in to each other's faces and let their lips touch. It was as if a series of euphoria just hit them. The way their lips moved perfectly against each other send tingles around their body.</p><p>It was a kiss they never knew they've always been waiting for.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Hyunjin, I know we just got together but can you please stop clinging on me?"</p><p>"But— I just want to make sure you reject him!"</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm taking you with me when I meet him!"</p><p>"Wait— you're not?"</p><p>"Obviously, dumbass!"</p><p>"No~!"</p><p>Seungmin sighed in frustration. He faced the older and gave him a peck on the lips, "You're my boyfriend now, what reason do I have to not reject him?"</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"No buts, I don't wanna be late for class."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed in defeat, "Fine."</p><p>Seungmin gave him a smile and patted his head, "I'm yours, and that's definite."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Seungmin slowly approached the guy whose back is facing on him. "Um... hello?"</p><p>The guy turned his body to Seungmin and boy, Seungmin almost forgot he had a boyfriend once he saw his cute face. </p><p>"S-Seungminnie-hyung!"</p><p>"Oh fuck." Seungmin muttered as he stared at the boy.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you face-to-face!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm... Kim Seungmin..." Seungmin muttered, completely dazed by the latter's features.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yang Jeongin! I'm a year younger than you!"</p><p>
  <em>Shit, he's cute.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, hi. Well— um..." Seungmin couldn't find the exact words to blurt out. As soon as he saw how adorable his face was, he just felt too bad to reject him.</p><p>"Seungminnie-hyung, you see... I..." Jeongin lowered his head and fiddled his fingers in nervousness. He took a deep breath and finally, he was able to say the words he wanted for a long time.</p><p>Seungmin stood there after listening to what Jeongin just said, not sure on how he should be reacting.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>"Seungminnie~"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tell me what happened! Did you reject him? Did you? Did you?"</p><p>Seungmin just hummed and continued eating his steak.</p><p>"Seungmin!!!" Hyunjin whined. "Tell me already!"</p><p>Jisung sighed as he watched the two in front of him, "Who would've thought that the straight person we've always knew will actually turn gay for Kim Seungmin."</p><p>Felix shrugged, "Kim Seungmin is hot, beautiful, cute, and handsome at the same time. Seriously, who wouldn't turn gay for him?"</p><p>Jisung just hummed in response with complete agreement in his tone. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh, right. Seungmin, Hyunjin, would you want to go with us at the karaoke later after school?"</p><p>"Karaoke?" Seungmin questioned.</p><p>"Yup! Changbinnie and Minho-hyung will be there too!" Felix stated.</p><p>"Sure! That'd be fun, I guess." Seungmin replied.</p><p>"Wait— you haven't even answered my question yet!" Hyunjin whined.</p><p>Seungmin just ignored him and continued eating his steak, "Man, this steak sure is delicious!"</p><p>"Seungmin!"</p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>Hyunjin was tapping his foot in annoyance. The fact that his boyfriend was just casually laughing with his friends without telling him what happened angers him. He's been asking the same question since earlier and yet the younger seems to avoid the topic.</p><p>He had nothing against Seungmin having fun. But the way he acts around him pisses him off already. He lets out a heavy sigh to calm himself down. </p><p>"Seungmin." He called out.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, Jinnie!" Seungmin exclaimed, scooting closer to his boyfriend and leaning to his face, you need something?"  He questioned playfully.</p><p>"Can we talk about—"</p><p>"Okay, seems like you don't!"</p><p>There he was again, avoiding the topic.</p><p>Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance, "That's it."</p><p>Seungmin just tilted his head in confusion when suddenly, he was grabbed in the wrist by Hyunjin, dragging him out of the karaoke room.</p><p>"Hyunjin, what—"</p><p>Hyunjin pinned Seungmin against the wall, blocking his sides with his arm. "Why are you fucking avoiding my question?" He questions in a low voice.</p><p>Seungmin felt shivers down his spine as he hears Hyunjin's unusual low voice. "U-Uh..."</p><p>"I've been asking you the same question earlier and yet you still haven't given me an answer. Are you hiding something from me, <em>baby boy</em>?"</p><p>Seungmin can already feel his face getting red from Hyunjin. He has never seen this dominant side of him. And as much as he was scared right now, he thought it was too hot for him to handle.</p><p>Seungmin honestly just wanted to tease Hyunjin. He was gonna tell him what happened eventually but decided to put a little spice onto it. But well, he just realized he has gone too far.</p><p>"I— uh..."</p><p>"Hm? Suddenly, you can't talk now?"</p><p>"No— I..."</p><p>"Seungmin-ah..." Hyunjin mutters as he leaned closer to Seungmin's face. "I'm fine with waiting. But you might've gone too far by now..."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>Hyunjin cuts him off as he pressed his lips against the younger. Seungmin immediately melt by his touch. The way Hyunjin moves his lips against Seungmin's was too much for him to handle. His legs were getting weak as he felt tingles down his body.</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away, looking straight to Seungmin's eyes. "So... are you telling me or not?"</p><p>Seungmin gulped, "H-He's not in love with me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The person who sent those letters. He's not in love with me the way we think he is."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Apparently, he also sings. And he's been admiring my voice since he heard it. He... just wanted to personally ask me to give him tips about vocalizing. He's really in love with my voice, literally. He looks like he was fanboying when he met me. He's in love with my voice, not entirely me."</p><p>"Wait, what does that mean then?"</p><p>"Well, we basically became friends. After all, he's too adorable to ignore. I even almost forgot I had a boyfriend the moment I saw him."</p><p>Hyunjin furrowed his brows, "The fuck did you just say?"</p><p>Seungmin bits his lip as he remembers how pissed Hyunjin is today. "N-Nothing."</p><p>Hyunjin smirked, leaning closer and locking his lips with the latter again. Seungmin could feel his legs giving in from the sensation Hyunjin was giving him. As the older tries to deepen the kiss, Seungmin pushes him away.</p><p>"No, not here. We're literally outside and random people might see us."</p><p>"I don't care." Hyunjin said as he leaned in again and locked his lips with Seungmin only to be pushed away again.</p><p>"And our friends are still inside. We can't leave them hanging now, can we?"</p><p> "But why~" Hyunjin whined.</p><p>Seungmin grinned, "Oh how the tables have turned."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I always used to annoy you but now you're being a whiny baby."</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with that?"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head, "Nothing. I find it adorable, honestly."</p><p>"Then let me kiss you—"</p><p>"Nope, our friends are probably wondering where we are now."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed in frustration, "Fine."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him back inside the room.</p><p>"Well, at least you'll get to hear my voice, right?" Seungmin says as he grabbed the microphone.</p><p>Hyunjin gives him a nod and smiles, "I would love to hear my boyfriend's wonderful voice."</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, opening the song book to search for a song he's going to sing. As he flipped through the pages, he finally found a song he wanted to sing.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful feeling.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, he felt Hyunjin's arms wrapping around his waist. He leaned closer to Seungmin until his lips was already touching his ear, "Later at the dorm?"</p><p>Seungmin smirked, "Not gonna happen. Unless...?"</p><p>Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion, "Unless what?"</p><p>Seungmin just gave him a smirk as he brings the microphone to his lips and started singing as the song started playing.</p><p>Hyunjin's lips curved into a smile, "Your voice is beautiful."</p><p>Seungmin smiles as he continues to sing, walking closer to Hyunjin and bringing their foreheads together.</p><p>
  <em>"It's beautiful. This beautiful feeling."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>